Stealthy Love
by RuthlessDreamer
Summary: Kagome is a thief known as Miss Kiss and Inuyasha is a high ranking detective in modern day Japan. What happens when she is caught by him and they find themselves remembering a past to help them defeat the current evil known as Naraku?
1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new Inuyasha fan fiction entitled "Stealthy Love". I'm not sure how popular this fan fiction will be so I figured I'd give every one a taste of my writing and see what they think. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this story. All right. I think that's it. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and all original characters associated with the series are copyright to the original designers and owners. Therefore I do not own any of the original characters so please don't sue! No onto the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- -Chapter 01 - -**

A light fog crept over the city's sky, the white sheet casting away the natural glow of the stars. Though the city itself didn't need any help illuminating the sidewalks, for it was very much alive through out the entire night as beams of lights from neon signs casted light glows upon the ceament. Bustles of people still crowded the sidewalks and cars forced their way through backed up traffic despite the late hour of night. But unknown to the busy people from the city, the shadows held secrets to themselves and camouflaged silent dwellers from the city's lights.

A small form of a woman lurked in the shadows casted down between two large brick buildings. The tint of skin was hidden by thin layers of black clothing, accompanied by the same dark colored gloves and bandana wrapped securely over her nose so it hung loosely over the rest of her face, along with a well equiped and sealed back pack. Petit hands took a firm hold on a rusted latter which made itself up the side of the building towards the south. With a single heave she pulled herself upwards and all that was seen was a brush of silky black locks of hair.

She scurried up the latter with the grace of an experianced tiger, keeping her valuable prey in mind. Beneath the home made mask a small smirk pulled at the corner of her fine lips, but quickly retreated to the gray line it had formed from. She knew if she were to get too cocky her skills would fail her one day and she would be caught. As she approached the top of the building she began clearing her mind of all thoughts except her task at hand, which was to steal the scribes known as "The Legend of the Shikkon No Tama".

With an easy push off from the helping latter and a simple pull from her arms, she managed to easily situate herself ontop of the rather tall museum. After carefully observing her surroundings and making sure they were clear of security guards, she walked lightly but briskfully towards a large circular piece of glass engraved into the roof of the building. In one fluid motion she had dropped down to one knee, swung her backpack around to her side, and unzipped it, giving her a full view of the possible choices of tools. Her small hand slid into the opening, pulling out a rather small pen shapped object along with a suction cup and a piece of string. She easily strung the piece of string through a small hole in the back of the suction cup, slid her hand through the man made hoop, and suctioned the cup onto the center of the piece of glass. Then with her other hand she began fiddiling with the pen shapped object until a small red beam emitted from it's end. The red light pierced through the nights sky, striking the glass with full force and singed it's way through the material. In a matter of minutes a circle the size of a suage tank had been engraved into the glass and with a single heave with the suction cup, the shape pulled itself free from it's previous home. Once she placed the piece of free glass aside, it was onto phase two.

The mistress's hands scavaged freely through the knapsack, quickly pulling a large coil of wire and a harness from it's grasp, replacing the items with the lazer pen and string attached suction cup. She waisted no time in sliding her thin body through the harness and tightening it quickly. As her pace picked up, she uncoiled the wire and slid it through the metallic hooks on her harness. With a tug and a pull the wires were secure, now all that was left to do was find a steady place to use as a weight. She soon spotted a large hook on the side of the building used to secure helicopters to the roof during a large delivery. In an instant she had tied the other end of the rather long wire to the hoop and began descending through the man-sized hole in the glass, allowing her entire mission to depend on the sturdiness of the hook her wire was looped through.

Inch by inch she let the fine wire slide through her gloved hands, eyeing her target below. Beneath her, on a mounted alter was her prey. It's well tact pages casting a small glow from it's surrounding lights. She continued on, keeping her body in a horizontal position in order to avoid setting off any of the museum's alarms by triguring one of their sensors. Once she hovered above the scribes, her hand professionally slid down her body, keeping as close as possible to her skin tight suit, and delicately grasped ahold of the fine pages of the scribes. She easily rolled the pages into a tight cylander and slid them into a small hook on her harness. Once they were well secured, she lifted her mask, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the white alter, leaving a deep rose print of the outline of her lips. After another flash of a smile, she quickly climbed back up the tight wire and slid through the large hole using only her upper body strength.

The bandit then untied the wires, slid off her harness, and returned to where the crime first took place. She pulled another pen like object from her bag with an oddly bent tip and fired the small toy up allowing a blue flame to admit from it's end. She shielded her eyes partly by squinting them just enough to where she could see what she was doing and proceeded to weld the piece of circular glass back into it's original place. Once finished she shuffled all her gadgets back into her black bag, swung it over her shoulder, and slid down the rusted latter with ease. Now it was onto her employer.

She proceeded to the park where he had agreed to make the exchangement. Chocolate eyes scanned the park for any sign of the man who hired her, but found none. Her brow furrowed with disgust and hatred at the thought of going through the entire job for nothing but a set of worn and out dated scribes. Her thoughts immidately vanished when a small flash of white was seen out of the corner of her eye. She turned on her heal and proceeded her fast pace towards the object she had seen and just as she had suspected, she was right. Before her stood a rather large figure, though she was sure the man was not nearly as large without his odd disguise. The disguise she spoke of was a strange pelt of white fur which covered his entire body and a baboon skull for a mask. The woman spoke for the first time in hours. "I've done as you've asked."

A head nodded approvingly underneath the babboon mask, only shaking it slightly. "Good. Let me see." The white pelt opened slightly down the middle as a human hand stuck itself out into the opened air, awaiting for the scribes to be placed in his grasp, but frowned when he felt nothing.

"My pay." Her soft voice carried through the night's air with such ease and determination it was bone chilling.

But her comment only recieved a small but deep chuckle muffled by the mask. "Yes, of course. Twenty five thousand, just as you asked." He slid a small silver briefcase across the ground in her direction. She knelt down quickly, keeping her eye on the man before her at all times while she unlatched the hooks and studied the money before her. It was indeed a lot of money for such a simple job, but when they made the agreement he told her to settle on a price and he would pay it. So she did, and she set her goals high believing he would try to nagotiate her down, but it didn't happen, so the price stuck. She then picked up a wad of money and thumbed through it with great satisfaction. In one motion the briefcase was off the ground and she began dumping the green pieces of paper into her backpack. Once finished she tossed the silver box to his feet and handed him the scribes. He returned her gesture with a simple, "Thank you." But before he had time to start a conversation with the lovely thief before him she was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

An annoying buzzing shattered the silence as Kagome Higurashi's alarm clock went off at 7am on the dot. A petit hand shot out through a bundle of pink, yellow, and white covers to cease the horrid sound. The first try was a success when it slammed itself down on the retched piece of technology, but still left a very groggy woman half asleep. The figure beneath the covers sat up slowly, allowing the comforter to slide down their body. The morning sun beamed through the window, casting it's welcoming light on a half nude woman. She balled her left hand into a loose fist and brought it up to whipe away the sleep from her eyes as she absentmindedly tugged at the end of her tiny shirt with her other hand.

"Kagome!" A chearful female's voice echoed down the hallway of their nice sized apartment. The woman in the other room had heard her room mates alarm clock go off, knowing sure enough that her friend would be waking up hungry, she had prepared breakfast. "Breakfast is ready!"

The smell of fresh baccon and eggs reached her nostrils as the young woman stumbled half asleep to get out of bed. She easily ran her fingers through her silky black strands of hair while she made her way down the hallway and towards the welcoming smell of food, dressed in merely a white tank top that barely began to cover her stomach and a pair of fuzzy blue shorts. Her mouth began to water at the site of the plate her room mate had arranged especially for her. Once she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she heaved over towards her place at the table. After tugging slightly at her shorts from riding up her butt, she easily plopped down onto the cushioned chair and began heaving fork fulls of food into her small mouth.

"Good morning." The woman before her chirpped happily. She sat cross legged in a recliner adjacent from Kagome's place at the table. The morning paper covered her face, but Kagome knew she was smiling.

Once she swallowed her mouth full of delicious food she greeted her friend back. "G'morning Sango. Thanks for breakfast." She then went back to eating, but slowed the process of getting the food from her plate to her mouth down just a bit.

Sango began talking, interrupting her friend's meal yet again, but not expecting her to stop eating. "It seems Miss Kiss has struck again." Her eyes continued trailing across the paper, reading on about more information.

"Is that so?" Kagome continued eating but listened closely to what Sango had to say.

"That's what it says here. Hold on, let me find it again." The elder room mate then licked her forefinger and thumb and began flipping back through the newspaper. "Ah. Here it is." She stopped a page before she reached the cover. "Miss Kiss strikes again!" She mocked the title with her not so famous newscaster voice which sounded deep and kind of creepy from Kagome's point of view, but she listened on any ways. "This morning, police discovered a set of very valuable scribes known as 'The Legend of the Shikkon No Tama' was missing from the local museum. After investigating the scene, it is said that a deep red kiss print was left in place of the scribes. How Miss Kiss entered and left the building without being noticed by the on duty security guards is a mystery even the best detective can not unravel." Sango continued reading the article aloud. "Inuyasha, the highest ranking detective in Tokyo, stated, 'We are trying our best to track down the thief known as Miss Kiss, but lip prints aren't exactly the easiest thing to go by.' And he's right. The local police station has conducted a search of over 500 women here in Tokyo, but not many are willing to participate in such an odd request." Once she had finished her eyes trailed up.

Kagome gazed at her, finishing off her last piece of baccon and washing it down with the rest of her bottled water. "What?" She lifted her hand, whiping her mouth with the bare skin on her wrist.

Sango let a small smile play across her lips as she pulled the news paper from her view. "So exactly how does Miss Kiss get in and out of these museums unnoticed Kagome?"

Her room mate blinked in awe as she asked such a question and soon a sheepish grin spread across her thin face. She lifted her hand absentmindedly and began scratching the back of her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** All righty! Well there is Chapter 1. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Lol. Not sure if everything is spelled right though because I still don't have my Microsft Word downloaded yet and it probablly won't be for a while now. So sorry for the misspelled words. And remember to review about what you think because me continueing to write depends on your reviews! Lol. Hope you enjoyed!

**Vocabulary:  
**Shikkon No Tama - The legendary jewel of the four souls, other wise known as the sacred jewel which Kagome shatters into hundreds of pieces in the series.


	2. Chapter 02

**Author's Note:** Okay. I got a few reviews so I figured this might be a story worth writing. Though, I probablly would have continued with or without reviews. Oh! And I'd like to send a BIG thanks to Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz for the ideas. I took them and twisted them up a bit. Lol. 

**Disclaimer:** No... despite my constant loyalty to this kick ass anime, I still do not own it or even a part of it. Oh well...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 02 - -**

A large building resided in present day Tokyo. It's red bricks glistened with a different light than that of the neon signs along the street. Inside this building were over ten stories and on the ninth floor sat an elegant office. The office contained that of a normal room. Just to the left of the door sat a decent sized house plant. A small desk was placed in the back so the occupant sat between it and the wall while a large couch aligned the wall to the desk's right. Beside the couch was a small water despencer with an even smaller stack of decorated paper cups. On the wall to the left of a desk was where a large filing cabnent stood tall, full of information even some detectives didn't know about. And beneath it all was a thin gray carpet.

An annoyed silver haired man in a deep burgandy business suit sat in the black cushioned chair behind the desk. His clawed fingers tapped with aggitation in rythm with the constant beat of his bouncing foot. Amber orbs seemed to be glued to a mess of papers before him. At the top of the large dreary yellow file folder the papers resided in were black bold letters stating, 'Case: Miss Kiss'. Beneath it, a solitude paper had been pulled aside for a closer look. The information on the off white paper was clear. Each catagory was marked in bold to allow the reader to know exactly what they were reading about. It read,

**Case:** Miss Kiss  
**Detective:** Taisho, Inuyasha  
**Name:** Unknown  
**Age:** Unknown, possibly between 16-25  
**Sex:** Female  
**Trademark:** Kiss print  
**Last Seen:** Yuki Museum  
**Eye Witness:** Yagi, Shiro  
**Statement:** "I was walking home from school and saw something in between two buildings. I went in to get a closer look, but only saw a flash of hair before whatever it was climbed up the latter on the Yuki Museum's side wall. No, I didn't see a face, but it was a chick and she was really fast"  
**Suspects:** None

Irritation began rising in the young detective as his eyebrow began to twitch. His eyes continued to scan the paper before him, but to no avail. There were no major leads and all the Tokyo police station gave him to work with were a couple of pictures. Though they weren't much help either, for each of them was taken in the dark and none of them contained more than a streak of light or a strand of dark hair. Who ever this Miss Kiss was, she was fast and sly. He knew this case would be the first challenge in a while, but it had drug on since late December and since the end of May was approaching, the fact of not being able to catch the culprit was getting on his own nerves. "Damnit!" His masculine voice boomed out through his opened window behind his desk and echoed over the streets of Tokyo. "Some leads they give me!" His fit continued on. "A female between 16 and 25 years old in the middle of Tokyo!"

"Detective Taisho." A female's voice piped in on a small speaker that resided on the detective's desk.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Well sir, you're brother wishes to speak to you."

He bit his lip, not sure if he was up to dealing with his so called brother at the moment, but decided his day couldn't get any worse. Once he pressed the small button on the speaker he spoke again. "Send him in."

A few dreary moments passed as Inuyasha waited very unpatiently for his elder brother to stop by. Soon enough, a tall man entered. His long hair fell down his slim but muscular figure sporting a pure white business suit and a soft baby blue tie. Amber eyes matched that of Inuyasha's, showing they were related in one way or another, but he differed by having small orchid strips on either side of his cheek bones. "Inuyasha." A cool tone carried itself to the occupant behind the desk.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" He was eager to get his brother on his way.

The youkai's eyes narrowed into fine slits at his younger brother's hostility. "In a hurry?" Though he didn't wait for him to answer before he continued on. "I wanted to see how the Miss Kiss case was coming along. Since you'rein charge of it, the only way to find out any information is to see you."

A small sigh escaped his chest and once again he began tapping his clawed fingers on his oak desk. "Listen Sesshoumaru. This is my case."

"That doesn't matter. If you aren't doing a decent job then surely the department head will give the case to me. Have you found any leads?"

The small sigh turned into a low but aggitated growl. "No, but I'm working on it. Now get out!" His arm jerked up as he pointed his index finger towards the wooden doors, showing his brother the way out. Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and gladly exited the detectives office. Inuyasha's finger hit the red button yet again. "What time is it?"

"About fifteen till nine sir."

Another sigh left him, but this time of relief. "Good. I'll be leaving. Be sure to keep all my messages. If there is anything to do with the Miss Kiss Case be sure to call my cell phone." He absentmindedly tapped his cell phone which washanging onto his suit belt hook.

"Yes Detective." Then their brief conversation was over.

The hanyou stood, peering into the small mirror on the back of his office door. Tiny, dog like ears, protruded from the top of his skull like an extension of his hair. They wiggled slightly as he observed them. "If I'm half demon, then why can't I catch this woman?" He spoke to himself as he slid his jacket on. Once on he adjusted the sleeves with a slight tug, hebegan shoving papers into the dreary colored folder, then placed it in his black suit case. He shut and locked it, then was on his way.

On his way down the long wide hallway, a familiar and lecherous voice reached his highly sensitive canine ears. "Now now." The manly voice soothed. "Just simply place a kiss here." A young woman's giggle echoed down the halls fallowed by the man's light chuckle. Inuyasha rose an eye brow out of slight curiosity, edging his way to the room the voices emerged from.

As the hanyou peered his amber orbs around the corner, the site he saw about made him drop dead where he stood. In the evidance room stood his close friend, Miroku, and a young girl who seemed to be around the age of eightteen. Miroku held out a tube of lipstick in one hand and a white sheet in the other. He seemed to be trying to get the girl to leave a kiss print in order to compare it to the ones Miss Kiss had left behind after every case. "Go ahead." The man in the deep violet business suit urged the girl on. After a few more ear shattering giggles, the young girl cooperated. She professionally spread the deep lipstick onto her thin lips and kissed the white paper in the persistant man's hand.

A smile glazed Miroku's face and Inuyasha knew what was coming. Knowing he should try to spare the girl of his often asked question, the detective spun around and placed himself dead center in the door way. "Miroku!" He exlaimed with false excitement. "Just the guy I wanted to see." His bright eyes then trailed over to the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. Could I please speak to him alone." The woman bowed slightly to the detective and made her way out the door.

"Inuyasha! What did you do that for?" The man of monk origin asked heatedly as he placed the kiss print in a large book of many others. "I was about to..."

"...ask her to bare your children?" Inuyasha finished his sentence for him. "Exactly. Besides. I'm on my way out to a local club to relax. Figured you might want to come with me."

He gave a hurried glance towards the clock on the wall. "Wow. Nine already? Well, alright. Let me grab my coat." He began walking towards the door, pulled a black jacket off of the hook on the back of the door and awaited for Inuyasha to exit his room before shutting the door behind them both and locking it securely.

- - - - - - - - -

Petit hands tugged at pitch black leather boots, quickly lacing themhalf thelength up the woman's calf and tieing them at the top. Each motion showing unnatural signs of great grace and delicacy at everything the hands did. Two deep eyes peered into the room from around the door frame. "Kagome! Here's your shirt." The woman tossed the just dried wad of white at her friend who was sitting on her bed.

She quickly reached up, snatching the shirt out of the air in mid flight. "Thanks a lot Sango." Her arms twisted themselves into the tiny piece of fabric as she slightly struggled to stretch it and pull it down over her bust. Soon enough the mid belly white shirt with the red Japanese sun logo wrapped itself snuggly around her upper torso. "Ready to head out?"

Sango took a giant step, placing herself in the center of the doorway, allowing Kagome to get a better look of her outfit. "Yeah, but what do you think?"

Chocolate brown eyes scanned up and down Sango's tiny but built form, taking in her entire woredrobe. Her friend had decided on a small pink tank top, showing off slight cleavage of her bust, but only enough to make a man drool and fantasize. Along with a small leather skirt, though she decided on a slightly longer length than Kagome would have chosen, it still did her justice, showing off her tight thighs and calfs until you reached her small black heals. Her makeup was suttle, wearing just enough light pink and browns to let her natural beauty glow with light lip gloss and her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. "Beautiful." Kagome shot her a small smile. "What about me?" She stood up immidiately to give her friend a better look.

Sango gazed at her, taking in the full site. Kagome had set her heart on the white mid belly tank top which sported the red Japanese sun logo so much that Sango had washed it for her about two hours previously knowing her friend would want to wear it. Her bare skin stopped showing once her eyes met her shorts. They were deep bluejean shorts, long enough to cover one fifth of her thighs. Black, lace up boots came to just above her ankles and to top it all off her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with light redish pink eyeshadow and a deeper lipstick. "You too." Another smile was sent across the room.

Kagome beamed with pride and clasped her hands together like an excited child. "Great! Well now that we got each other's hopes up, lets get out of here!" Her friend nodded in agreement and they both bounded out of their apartment like small girls on their way to a candy shop, leaving a small and lonely kitty behind with fresh food and water until they returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Yes! Chapter 2 down. Okay. I know that it didn't have a lot of action in it like Chapter 1 did, but I introduced some new characters here with new positions and I didn't want to get people lost or confused. So I decided to end it here and start Chapter 3 with the club! Lol. Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha will most likely meet the next chapter. And also thanks for all your reviews! They really give me inspiration. Oh! And here is a cool fact. The eye witness's name in the Miss Kiss case, Shiro Yagi, is suppose to mean 'white goat'. Lol. Don't ask. XD

**Vocabulary:**  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Monk - A holy figure.  
Youkai - A demon or demoness I suppose.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
Silverthorn - Thanks so much for giving my story a shot. Well not much happened but more will in the next chapter. I promiss. n.n  
lil-angel-fairy - Lol. Not bad? Does that mean decent? Because I'm extremely happy with having a decent story! Lol. And that's a moderate cliff hanger compared to some of my others in my story 'Changes During Time'. Lol. You'll just have to wait and find out about Sango. XD  
Sesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz - Lol. Once again I can't tell you about Sango. It's a surprise! Lol. Thanks for the awesomeness. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you or any of the others. Lol. Just a good bit of info to comprehend. Decided to cut it short. Looking forward to your comments and such!  
kiki - I'm glad you enjoyed my writing. It pleases me to see others like it. Detail and fire eh? Lol. I like the sound of that. n.n Well this chapter had less action, but more coming soon. I promiss! XD  
toko - Lol. Talking to yourself? Sounds a bit like me. XD Always nice to have a good story to occupy your mind right? Lol. Second chapters up. Hope you liked it and please don't die. I don't need that on my concious. Lol.


	3. Chapter 03

**Author's Note:** Ugh! I'm doing my best on this story. Lol. XD I have to keep thinking of new ideas since I'm mainly going at this in the dark... which normally turns out best for me. Lol. Remember, I keep all your ideas in mind so be sure to throw them at me! Lol. 

**Disclaimer:** Not owning Inuyasha sucks! Lol...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 03 - -**

A rather long line treaded out from double doors at a local club in the center of Tokyo. Men and women alike waited patiently to be granted entrance into the popular club of the evening, keeping their fingers crossed to boost their luck. The building's brick walls echoed with the vibrations from the loud music which emerged from inside. "Yes. Yes. No. Yes." The rather large guard at the entrance of the night club granted and denied entrance like nothing. He took no mind to what age, gender, or appearance the people before him had and merely accepted them or didn't. But one woman caught his eye.

A few small black locks of hair began falling from a messy bun atop Kagome's head. Her chocolate eyes blinked in the guard's direction, batting full eyelashes towards the brute of a man. Though she and Sango were not well known at this club, their chances of getting in seemed to widen with each passing second. Their time had arrived and together the two women approached the entrance. The security guard dressed in black stuck his arm out, stopping the friends in their tracks and keeping them from entering. Sango immidately haulted, slightly taken aback by the large man's sudden action. Though her friend didn't stop.

Kagome's petit hand slid up onto the guard's arm, moving her index finger in a slight circular motion around his forearm. "So I guess we don't get to go in?" Her voice took on a pouty tone, causing her to seem distressed and slightly sexy at the same time. "Too bad." Her chocolate eyes lifted from her task at hand to gaze at the man's face, hoping to make eye contact with him.

Her plan worked. She saw his hard eyes begining to lighten and soon enough the muscles in his arms loosened slightly. "Go on in." The brute spoke with a smile now plastered on his face as he let his arm drop back towards his side.

The two girls grinned widely at each other and casually made their way into the new night club which had recently taken hold of a once dead street in the middle of Tokyo. "Wow..." Sango's eyes roamed about the dark room, lit merely by lights at the bar and small ones protruding from the ground to form a walk way to and fro places which seemed esscential.

Despite her friend's amazement all Kagome could do was giggle. It had been some time sense she had really gotten out of her house and away from her job to really enjoy herself and have fun with her best friend. "This is going to be great Sango! How about we get a drink first?"

Her room mate nodded in agreement. "Sounds great." Then together the two girl's pushed through the crowded dance floor and slowly made their way to two opened seats at the bar. "I'll have a vodka on the rocks." Kagome's head bounced slightly, informing her friend she would have the same. She took the hint and nodded in return. "And my friend will have one too." She then handed the rather attractive young woman behind the bar a bill in exchange for their drinks.

The thief took her drink and rose it in their air towards her friend. "To a good time of relaxation and just plain fun!" A large and rather goofy grin had plastered itself on her face. Sango chuckled and with a nod they both clanked glasses announcing "Cheers!" in unison.

They continued to carry on through out the night, their eyes randomly scanning the dance floor for available men, but neither of the picky women found what they were looking for. Sango let out a tipsie giggle. Behind her was a small row of shot glasses she had previously emptied of their contents. Her low alcohol tolerence was begining to show and Kagome found this nothing other than amusing. "Come on Kags!" She referred to her friend with her very rarely used nickname. "Let's dance!" Her puddy-like hands grasped around Kagome's tiny wrist and sure enough drug her out onto the dance floor.

Together the girls flung their arms up with the wild rhythm of the outrageous music and pounded their feet onto the tiled floor of the club. Their bodies shook in unison as they swept down to the floor only to emerge back into air with even larger grins. The were truly having fun and enjoying themselves, Sango especially.

As Kagome danced with her tipsie friend her eyes opened slightly just in time to see the thick crowd part and for a split second she gazedat the sight of a truly handsom man. From what she saw in such a short period of time, he was alone. "Sango." Her first attempt to get her friend's attention faild for even she couldn't hear herself over the booming music. "Sango!" Her voice echoed out a bit louder, just enough to grasp her elder friend's attention. "I'll be back! Do not leave this spot!" Though she felt guilty for leaving her friend, a bit of her guilt melted away as the woman nodded in agreement with a large grin plastered onto her face. Kagome chuckled inwardly and began moving towards the unknown man through the thick crowd.

The woman tripped and stumbled through the grotesque amount of people. She finally emerged at where she thought the man was sitting, but to her surprise he wasn't there. Actually, this didn't surprise her. She had quite a few drinks and despite her high alcohol tolerence level, the intoxicating drinks could have been taking their tole. As she began to turn around, a bit depressed with defeat, her second thoughts faded away. There, directly in front of her, stood the silver haired man she knew she had seen.

The half aggitated hanyou looked at the woman before him. Her beauty truly was amazing, it seemed to radiate from her and pull him in her direction. Though his attitude wasn't on the best side he managed to stiffle a small smile.

She too returned a smile, lifting her hand and waving a welcoming greeting towards the man before her. "Hello!" Her voice shouted once again over the loud music from the background.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's masculine voice seemed to be heard twice as well as hers through all the racket.

Her chocolate eyes never left his though she was at a loss for words. "Well, I just thought you looked lonely!" Her smile widened at the thought of how stupid she had to have sounded with such a rude comment.

"Actually my friend is here, but I can't seem to find him!" He referred to his partner, Miroku.

"Is that so? Well my friend's over there!" She lifted her small hand and pointed her index finger in Sango's direction. As Inuyasha's golden amber orbs followed the trail she had pointed he found none other than his lecherous friend.

Right there, before his very own eyes, was Miroku dancing with a rather pretty woman. His body grinded down the woman's petit form and all the while the large goofy grin never left her face. Once Miroku's head emerged back into sight, Sango's head disappeared as she followed her new dance partner's move and grinded down his leg as well. "Stupid lecher!" A low growl escaped the hanyou's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice held quite a bit of confussion until she too witnessed what Inuyasha had seen as her friend's head came back into view. "Dear Kami!" Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth in disbelief, now blaming herself for leaving her friend in such a vulnerable state. "Do you know him?"

His amber eyes rolled into the back of his head, and though he didn't want to admit it at times like these, he was Miroku's friend in the long run. "Sadly, but surely."

"Come on!" The young woman absentmindedly grabbed his wrist and jerked for him to follow her immidately. There was no way in all the hells she would allow her friend to downgrade herself or be downgraded while she wasn't in the right mind. "I think we should seperate them! She's not exactlysober right now."

Inuyasha jerked his hand free. The stubberon hanyou didn't mind helping the woman out, but he wasn't going to be drug around the newest nightclub in the city by a woman he just met. "All right. Lets get them both outside."

Kagome nodded immidately in agreement and soon enough they had approached their friends. "Sango!" Her voice now roared over the music. "Come on!"

But all she did was smile towards her yelling room mate. "Kagome! Hey! Have you met my new friend!" The tipsie woman stumbled slightly into the man before her, clutching onto his deep purple suit for dear life, keeping the large grin on her face. "His name is... is..." Her brow furrowed with concentration as her intoxicated mind began searching for the young man's name."

"Miroku, my dear. My name is Miroku." He too held a large grin, but only his dear friend Inuyasha knew what that grin held in itself. "And I see you've met my friend as well?"

Kagome gazed at the purple suited man in confussion and once she got to thinking about it she hadn't been formally introduced to the silver haired hanyou in red. "No, not actually, but that's not important right now."

Sango pulled her head off of Miroku's chest where her face was previously burried. "Really?" Once again she held another pure look of concentration. "Then what is?"

"Getting you home!" The sober woman reached her hands out, wrapping them securely around her friend's shoulders. "Now come on." Sango pulled herself backwards, but in the process lost her balance and toppled to the floor. DespiteKagome's faint effort to keep her and her friend up, she too was drug down and together both women landed directly on their bossoms on the hard tile floor. Kagome sighed heavily with frustration, but to her surprise, was offered a clawed hand.

Inuyash reached out his hand as the two women plumetted towards the floor in an attempt to grab hold of at least one of them, but to no avail, so he did the next best thing and decided to help her up. As she took ahold of her hand, he jerked slightly and very easily heaved her up to her feet. As she stood, Miroku knelt down and offered Sango a shoulder, seeing as how the woman would need more than a hand to keep her balance. Miroku then turned his attention to Inuyasha's rather beautiful new friend. "Let us help you home!"

After a moments thought about this Kagome eventually admitted defeat and nodded in agreement. "Thank you! That would be very kind!" Then together, the four of them made their way through the still growing crowd and out the back door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

With Miroku's help, the intoxicated woman was able to stand, but barely on her own as she did her best to listen into her friend's conversation, though she truly didn't take in half of what the three sober adults were saying.

"We can take my care." Inuyasha pulled a set of keys from his burgandy pant's pocket.

Kagome smiled in appriciation but shook her head in rejection. "That's very kind of you, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" Miroku's cheerful voice piped into the two's conversation. "It's no problem at all! And besides, you won't be able to handle her on your own."

The young woman chuckled lightly while glancing at her now sleepy friend. "I suppose you're right."

The silver haired man nodded. "It's settled then." With a small press of the button a light beeping noise was heard as his vehicle unlocked itself and flashed it's rather bright headlights. The four approached a glistening candy apple red Chrysler Crossfire.

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the floor once they came in contact with the rather expensive car and at that moment she took a mental note to find out what he did for a living. Miroku tripped and stumbled with Sango, doing his best to get the half asleep and half dazed woman into the back of the rather expensive car through the front door seeing as it only had two doors and the back seat passengers had to enter though the front doors. Once the two were situated, Inuyasha climbed into the drivers seat as Kagome climbed into the passanger seat.

He began reving up his baby, it's passangers could practically feel it's 330 horse power engine gallop beneath their feet. At the sound of it's pur Kagome smiled slightly. There was nothing she liked more than the thought of speed with her behind the wheel.

Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot cautiously and took to the streets of Japan. The ride to the two girl's apartment was akwardly quiet despite the faint hum of music in the background which was kept low in order to keep Sango from acquiring a headache and growing sick in the hanyou's well loved car. "So... Ummm..." The silver haired man finally broke the ice as he began thinking of the woman's name but had just realized never attained it.

She had felt his struggle and answered his unspoke question. "Kagome."

"Ah, yes. Kagome. Beautiful name." He smiled both inwardly and outwardly at his well placed but completely true comment. "You can call me Inuyasha." She nodded in agreement before he continued on. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out later on tonight or something?"

The woman's deep eyes gazed out the window, watching intently as each building zoomed passed her in a blur of neon lights. "Inuyasha, I would love to." The young man's heart must have skipped a beat when the beautiful woman spoke such a simple statement, but his dreams and hopes soon came crashing down. "But I can't. I just wouldn't feel right leaving Sango alone tonight."

The lecherous man behind them allowed a large grin to plaster his face. A now passed-out Sango was wrapped securely in his arms and resting gently. "No problem. I'll take care of her."

The two beings in front snapped in unison. "No!"

Miroku flung his hands up in defeat and slightly out of fear. "Fine, fine. It was just a suggestion." He began to mumble under his breath of how Inuyasha never put any trust into him. Though the hanyou knew he didn't deserve it.

"Okay. Well that's no problem." He kept his amber orbs on the road, doing his best to get the last few moments of rejection by the beautiful woman beside him out of his mind.

"However..." Without asking Kagome flung open his glove box and pulled out what seemed to be a napkin. Once the glove box was shut she scavanged through her tight jean pockets, revealing a tube of ruby red lip stick and using it as a pen, wrote her number down on her substitute paper. "Here. Promiss you'll call." She sent him a small smile as she tucked the now folded napkin into the hanyou's burgandy suit pocket.

"I promiss." A large grin spread inwardly as his heart jumped.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"There we go!" Miroku's small pants for air interrupted inbetween his words. He had successfully carried the human woman up the two flights of stairs to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. Though his friend offered to do the task, for it would have been no problem for his youkai strength, Miroku protested and insisted on doing it himself, after all, it was another few moments he would be able to touch the lovely Sango's body.

Inuyasha had followed the three up to be sure the monk by origin didn't try anything funny with the woman he was after or her intoxicated friend for that matter. He watched intently as Miroku placed Sango on the bed, and once content, nodded for the two of them to leave. Kagome stood at the door to watch her guests out. "Thanks again. It means a lot." She sent a small smile in Inuyasha's direction. The men merely nodded and bidded her farewell before they left and were on their way.

She sighed, shutting the oak door behind the two as the exited, knowing her task at hand would be a doozy. Getting Sango undressed and into bed was never a fun or even healthy expiernce. If she remembered correctly her friend had left quite a few bruises in her absentminded struggle to keep her clothes on the last time such a thing had happened. But knowing it was the right thing to do, Kagome rolled up non-existant sleeves and pounded bare footed into her friend's room. Then the battle began.

Arms and legs flew into the air, absentmindedly swinging themselves in random directions as the delusional Sango was being stripped by her close friend. With her shirt now off, Kagome began struggling to undo her friend's skirt. The match was tough, but soon enough, the young thief had her friend's hands pinned with her knees and was pulling her skirt down with what little stretch of arm length she had left. "Calm down Sango." She then threw the leather matrial to one side and began finishing her task by sliding on a rather large night shirt of hers with an over sized Hello Kitty ironed onto the front of it. Once her friend was undressed and into her pajamas, the young woman retreated back, watching as Sango instinctively climbed under the covers and nuzzled her tired face into comforting pillows. With a sigh of relief Kagome exited the room and flipped the light off, cracking the door slightly.

"What a night Buyo..." Her whispered voice carried to the rather fat cat's ears. His multi-colored head tilted side ways in slight confusion as he watched his first master pass through the hallway and enter into her own bedroom. Wtih a soft pur, the lump of fur bounded onto Kagome's bed and made himself his own place at the lower right-hand corner. "Good idea." The cat's one opened eye peered at her before closing also and drifting into sleep.

Kagome rid herself of her clothing which smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sweat from the club and slid into another over sized gray shirt which read 'I'm out of bed, what more do you want?' in dark pink lettering on the front of it. Then, following her two friends, she also slid into bed and allowed the land of slumber to over whelm her body.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Wow. This chapter was kind of long... Lol. Well longer than normal anyways. XD But I felt kind of bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long I figured it's the least I could do. Sorry... writer's block sucks ass. My other story was neglected too but now their both updated! Whoot! Lol. So there was chapter three! Hope you liked!

**Vocabulary:**  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Monk - A holy figure.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
SenceLess - Thanks so much for the compliment. And believe me. I know what it's like to search for a decent story! I'm so glad you think my new fan fiction is worthy of reading! flattered Lol. Hope you'll come back and read more. Comments help me improve. Enjoy!  
Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz - Lol. It definately makes sense. At first I didn't have anything in mind and I was considering your idea because it truly is really good! Lol. XD I would of never thought of that to tell you the truth. But I think I have a different direction I want to go with this. Lol. Mine might not seem so good when I get to it though. Lol. So I'm deffinately keeping yours in mind. Thanks a lot! n.n  
kiki - You screamed! No way! Lol. I've done that so many times before. XD Sad but true. And yet again I'm flattered! flattered I'm really happy you like my story and it truly is reviews like yours that keeps me writing. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Writer's block sucks. Hope you'll come back and enjoy my story! Later!


	4. Chapter 04

**Author's Note:** It's been so long sense I've updated this story that I'm practically ashamed of myself. My foot is healing nicely and I've been getting out of the house as much as possible since I don't like to be cooped up too much. However I am a night owl so there is no excuse for my absence. I'm sorry. bows and begs for my loyal reviers' forgiveness 

**Disclaimer:** Even though I don't own the awesome anime Inuyasha I can still dream!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 04 - -**

The sun hadn't been in the sky for long before the birds had recognized the coming morning and welcomed it with their beautiful songs. Beneath the tinting sky sat a bustling city and within the city stood a small apartment house. If one were to adventure into this house they would find too extremely tired women still sleeping soundlessly beneath the warmth of their covers in their own beds. One woman slept peacefully in her slumber while the other tossed from an on going nightmare.

The raven haired girl sat up frantically, sweat poured from her forehead and temples at the thought of her previous visions. She absentmindedly ran petit fingers through her sweat-soaked hair, moving the stray tresses from her eyes before swinging her legs off her bed and shakingly standing up. As if her feet hitting the ground were a cue, a loud knocking pounded against their front door. Her chocolate brown orbs shot up and peered into the hallway out of irritation. "Who in the hell could that be?" Out of curiosity her feet slid across the floor, unwillingly dragging her towards the front door. "Who is it?" Her voice directed itself to the wooden entrance before her, wondering who stood on the other side.

A gruff voice answered her question. "Delivery for Higarashi Kagome."

"Delivery?" Her small hands expertly unlocked the row of padlocks that held the door secure during the night. Once she opened it a gray clipboard, overstuffed with paper filled with information, was shoved into her hand.

"Sign on the line and initial on the dotted lines please."

Kagome sleepily took the pen from the man before her, unable to take in his appearance through her weary state, and began signing her name and scribbling her initals where he told her to. Once the paper work had been completed the clipboard was tugged away from her in a hurry and a small box was put in it's place. Before the unknown-theif had time to ask any questions the delivery man was out of site, leaving her with her newly acquired package.

Once the young woman turned around she faced a rather groggy friend. Sango's hair flew around her face in a mix of straight and wavy strands from her rustling in bed. "Who in the hell was at the door so early."

"Seems I had a delivery."

"A delivery?" Her question was more out of annoyance than anything else. Though she didn't remember much from the night before, she had realized that she apparently had too much to drink, for the constant pulsating around her was a constant reminder of the fun she had a bit too much of last night. She then took a seat in a small recliner she normally read the morning paper in, but this time to rest her head against it's welcoming back while she watched her friend look at the package with great interest. "Well are you going to stare at it all day or open the damn thing?"

Sango's hostile words seemed to shock the woman slightly, but she merely chuckled at her irritation. "It seems someone is suffering from a hang over." This comment only caused her to get a glare of frustration and pain from the brunette in the recliner. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

During this time a curious Buyo had jumped up onto the forbidden counter. Though the cat was normally shooed off of the eating space by the persistant Sango today seemed to be an exception for he pawed around on the counter while purring furiously and eyeing the small package still in Kagome's possession.

The excitement of recieving a package brought her back to her childhood days of birthdays and gifts when she would wait impatiently to tear at the wrappings of small and large boxes alike that held her presents safely inside. A large smile spread across the woman's face at the thought of an unexpected gift from her mother, but was quickly wiped away when there was no return address visable on the box. Her curiosity began to grow and before she realized what she was doing the paper began to gently rip from the box and fall in small shreds to the lightly carpeted living room floor. Once the paper was gone she slid her nails between the creases of the package's top, easily slicing through the clear tape that once held the box's lid shut. Kagome's eyes filled with confusion at the sight of the package's contents.

"What is it?" Sango's curiosity grew despite her pounding headache. She rose her hands up to the sides of her head, rubbing her temples with her index fingers while waiting for her friend's response.

"A letter and a... scribe?" Once she caught her friend's full attention, Kagome pulled the letter from it's place and opened it. Sloppy hand writing filled the page, it's contents rather short and to the point so the young miko decided to read it aloud. " 'Higarashi Kagome, Our times together have been short and our encounters strictly business. You know who I am but can not put a face with my voice. The twist is I know more about you than you will ever know about yourself. My words may sound like riddles, but they speak the simple truth. Remember, your past life lies in legends and your future is their outcome.' "

Sango's eyebrow rose out of curiosity. "What kind of sick-o' would send you something like that?" Her headache began to disperse.

"Wait. There's more." The raven haired girl pulled a too familiar scribe from the package. "The Legend of the Shikon No Tama." She read the title off the front of the scribe as if announcing it to her friend.

"Do you think that's the legend that person was talking about?"

"I don't know."

The burnette had managed to shuffle towards her friend, plopping down and taking a seat next to her. Her curious eyes falling upon the rolled up rice paper Kagome held so delicately in her hands. The scribes looked to be over 500 years old, the small rips on it's edges and deteiorating of the paper showing proof of this. "Read it."

She nodded in agreement and carefully unrolled the delicate trincate she remembered from a previous job, watching as words began appearing before her. She then began to read it's contents. "The Legend of the Shikon No Tama. The Shikon No Tama, also known as the Sacred Jewel, was sought out by youkai's across all of Japan. It was said, that due to it's enormouse power, the jewel could grant any wish, but if a heart wasn't truly pure, then it would become tainted. This is why a young priestess was given the sole duty to protect the jewel and guard it with her life. Despite her efforts she fell in love with a hanyou. Together they decided they would use to jewel to turn her lover into a full human. But their plans turned against them and they both suffered a tragic fate. The priestess bound the hanyou to a tree with a sacred arrow and a spell while she died from fatal wounds caused by her former lover. Fearing the jewel's safety, she asked that it be burned with her body just before she passed away..."

Sango looked on with interest, her eyes wide with anticipation. "It all sounds so familiar..."

"Fifty years passed and the Shikon No Tama was no where to be found until a mysterious miko appeared. Her unusual resemblence to the priestess and the jewel that once resided in her bodyconfirmed her to be the reincarnation of the jewel's previous protector. This mysterious maiden entered an unknown world through a well and, through confusion and desperation to live, broke the spell that bound the hanyou to the tree by freeing the arrow from his chest. The two did not meet on the best of grounds and it is said the hanyou held hatred towards the miko's reincarnation for her respemblence of his former lover. To settle things and keep all under control an enchanted rosary was placed around the hanyou's neck, subdueing him to the miko's will by the word 'sit'."

"One day, desperate to keep the jewel from the clutches of a crow youkai, the miko was forced to fire an arrow at the theif. She struck her target but shattered the jewel into many shards in the process. Due to this, the two were forced to cooperate in order to find the shards of the Shikon No Tama and make the jewel whole again. It was said that the duo gained three companions, a small fox demon, a monk, and a demon slayer. Through-out time they determined their main enemy as a terrible hanyou who acquired his body by absorbing and fusing minor demons together. This same hanyou was the cause of the betrayl of the former lovers."

"The small group of travelers found a good amount of the Shikon No Tama and, at the end of their journey, they were faced with a horrific battle against their foe for the remainder of the jewel. It is said they fought well, but their enemy was too strong and they were soon over come by his unnatural powers. The battle seemed to lean towards the hanyou's side until the young miko managed to retrieve his shards of the jewel and unite and purify the shards to make the complete Shikon No Tama. Even though the reincarnated priestess was able to complete the jewel, all of her friends' lives were lost in the final battle. It is said she was over come with sadness at the loss of her friends and in the end she used the jewel to wish for their safe return in the future. What fate their enemy endured is unknown and what the future holds for them is untold..."

"Wow..." Sango's voice escaped her throat horsely, a bit in shock at what the scribes had read. "I've heard of the legend before, but never in such depth." Her friend merely nodded in agreement. "Who would send you such a thing?"

Kagome's uncertainty was shown as she shrugged her shoulders at her friend's question that she too desperately wanted an answer for. "I don't know." Her chocolate eyes gazed at the scribe before glancing towards the small letter laying to the side. '_...your past life lies in legends and your future is their outcome..._' The one-lined riddle repeated itself over and over again in her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Wow. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short compared to the last one, but I wanted to get a champter up before I forgot about it or something and I needed to get my mind working again. I'm going at this entire story in the dark, which isn't really anything new with me, so if you noticed any facts that happened to be changed let me know. Lol.

**Vocabulary:**  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Miko - A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk - A holy figure.  
Youkai - A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
Sesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz - I always like your ideas! Lol. Glad you like the little dispute Kagome had with a drunk Sango over getting dressed. Lol. Can you imagine how stubberon she would be? Lol.  
kiki - Lmao! We'll I'm updating around 3:00am this time, well at least that's what time it is in West Virginia. Lol. And I'm not sure when she'll find out, but soon enough. Glad you like it!  
kagomente - Lol. A typsie Sango sounded hilarious at the time. Hope I portrayed it okay.  
SenceLess - Well I didn't update then, but I updated now. I'm glad you promised to come back, reviews help me better my writing so don't be afraid to point out good and bad aspects about my writings. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 05

**Author's Note:** Okay okay! I know the last chapter was really short compared to the others, so I'm going to try to make this one lengthy! Lol. Try is the key word here so bare with me please. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is too cool of an anime for me to even dream about owning, so in order to get my fandom out of my system I must write lengthy fan fictions for others to be tortured with! Now on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 05 - -**

The morning sun turning to noon shined brightly through a foggy window in the famouse apartment that housed the two best friends. Inside that particular room were the contents of a bathroom suiting for two young women. A now stressed and perplexed Kagome stood nude in front of a shoulder high mirror inside, watching as the steam from the running water began to fog up it's image as well. She sighed in defeat once her reflection was no long visible in the mirror before retreating back and stepping into the steaming contents of the ceramic tub.

Once her form had sunk into the welcoming water her eyes slowly shut, welcoming sweet thoughts and daydreams of the hanyou she had met the night before. "He seems so perfect..." She mused aloud of how everything about the young man seemed too good to be true, but her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the loud screeching of another one of man's hated appliances, the telephone. Her eyes shot open at the sound of this, wondering if her elder friend would answer the annoyance.  
"Sango! Answer the phone!" Despite her attempted yell for her room mate, the telephone continued to ring, signling there was someone on the end of the other line awaiting for an answer. "Damnit... I bet she passed out again." Though her thoughts were quite amusing once she remembered the night before she was once again destracted by the ongoing annoyance. She was just about ready to pull herself from the soothing liquid when the ringing stopped and their answering machine kicked on. In hopes of it being her newest guy interest she let the answering machine take the message, but unknown to her, it was another man's voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Tokyo Police Department bustled with activity on this highly stressful day. The young secretary on the tenth floor sighed with irritation as she slammed the phone down on the reciever, just ending another of many prank calls about the Miss Kiss Case. "Stupid kids!" Her burgandy hair was pulled up into two matching pig tails on both sides of her head, only allowing a small amount of her bangs to hang freely over her forehead. Red-tinted eyes narrowed as she rose her clawed fingers up to rub her pulsating temples. Her casual white dress flowed steadily down her narrow form and on the left hand corner was a black name tag with the name 'Ayame' written in gold.

The young woman's attempt at settling her nerves were in vain as she was pulled from her soothing thoughts when a fist hit the desk before her. Once her eyes opened they placed themselves on a woman slightly older than herself. Before her stood what seemed to be a very elegant young woman, almost in her thirties. A concentrated look plastered her smooth face. She sported a a beautiful red silk top that flowed slightly over a pair of low riding jeans and sandles. Her coal black hair was pulled into a loose bun with a feather place gently in the locks of hair and tucked into her jeans was a folded fan. The secretary found this quite odd due to the new invention such as air conditioning, but pushed it aside assuming the woman walked most of the time. "Can I help you?"

The woman before her nodded with a raised eyebrow. "I have information about Miss Kiss."

Growing agitated from the day's previous prank calles, Ayame absentmindedly tapped her clawed fingers on her wooden desk. "Let me guess. You're Miss Kiss. No, wait! Your mom is Miss Kiss? Or how about my mom?" She would have continued repeating the statements given by the previous calls but had noticed the irritated look that reflected in the woman's reddish eyes.

"Actually, no. Now can I please speak to the detective on this case?" Her patientce were begining to grow slim.

The secretary nodded before placing a clawed finger on the red betton. "Detective Taisho, a woman is here claiming to have information about the Miss Kiss Case."

A gruff voiceemitted from the speaker. "Send her in. This better not be another prank."

"Yes sir." Then once again their conversation had ended. Her eyes trailed up, landing on the woman before her. "Go on in. It's the last door on your right." She then watched as the elegant woman before her exited her presence and gracefully entered the detective's office. Inside she found nothing more than an aggitated hanyou who happened to be sorting through a rather large stack of papers.

His golden orbs shot up from their task at hand only to land upon the demoness. A sudden sense of recognition over came him, but the young detective was unable to put a finger on where he had known her from before. "Come in and take a seat."

She silently agreed and sat down in a cushioned seat infront of Inuyasha's wooden desk.

"So you say you have information about Miss Kiss?"

She merely nodded.

"Exactly what kind of information?" The hanyou began pulling out single pieces of paper, scanning them over quickly before shoving them back into their places in the large stack.

"Actually, I saw her two days ago, meeting with someone the park."

His golden orbs widened before they went back to their normal size once suspicion started to rise within him. "Wait. How do you know it was her?"

"Let me finish!" Irritation began rising in her voice once again. She couldn't believe the nerve of this half demon, questioning her as he did. She was here to give information about a cold case and he was questioning her information? How dare he, but her main goal was to inform the police of Miss Kiss's next meeting and that is what she planned to do. "A woman dressed in all black met with someone who wore a baboon costume. Now that's a little strange if you ask me."

She paused until the detective nodded in agreement with her. Even though youkai, hanyous, and humans alike lived together for centuries, it wasn't every day you saw someone in a public park wearing a baboon costume. Once he nodded she began again. "I watched from a good bit away and saw them exchanged items. It looked like she handed him some rolled up papers in exchange for a good bit of money."

Inuyasha's interest grew, but this is where the young woman knew she had to twist the truth a bit. "After that I heard the guy in the baboon suit tell her to meet him at the largest tree in the park two days from then at 9:00pm. That would mean today." Even though she hadn't heard such a comment, if she put it this way, she wouldn't have to explain how she knew such information. "I figured you might want to know this. I tried calling yesterday, but your secretary seemed flustered and hung up on me."

His anger began to boil at the thought of his ill-tempered secretary hanging up on a woman who held great information to the most perplexed case in the department. "Thank you ma'am. I will talk to her about that. May I have your name?"

She shook her head in a no manner. "I'm sorry, but I feel safer if I don't supply that information to you."

He paused a moment, taking her statement into realization. "I see. Well thank you and if you happen to find out any more information I would appreciate it if you would supply us with it as well. Thank you once again."

"You're very welcome detective." The elegant woman stood from her seat, her jeans showing her slender thighs as she exited Inuyasha's office and made her way down the hall, pass the secretary, and off the floor by entering an elevator, leaving a very perplexed hanyou behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's thin form stood, still steaming drops of water running down her slim curves. Ever sense the call earlier that morning she couldn't get the hanyou off her mind, thus making her relaxing bath a thing of the past. Her hand reached around the corner, grabbing an extremely large towel and wrapping herself in its welcoming fluffiness. She groaned lightly at it's comfort while stepping out of the draining water. Once she brushed her teeth and washed her face she exited the humid bathroom, opening the door and welcoming the fressh and cool oxygen that suddenly reached her lungs.

Her chocolate eyes set sight on Sango who was strung out over the recliner. Her friend's legs hung over one arm of the chair while her head flopped backwards loosely over the other with an outstretched newspaper laying across her chest. She chuckled lightly at her room mate and made her way to the flashing light on the answering machine. Her small finger pressed the button and listened intently to it's message.

A machine voice anounced the date and time. "Friday, May 27, 10:35 am." Once it had done so a gruff voice over came the silence in the room. It's tone all too familiar to the theif in disguise as her awareness of her surroundings hightened. "I am offering you another job. If you choose to except itmeet me at the largest tree in Tokyo City Park at 9:00pm." A loud beep cut off his voice signling he had finished his message.

Her brow furrowed, but not from the fact of recieving another job. The thing that truly bothered her is how her employer had recieved her home number. This ment that he would have access to her address, not only putting her, but her friend in danger as well if things were to turn sour one day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but I didn't want to over-whelm anybody and get them lost. I introduced two new characters who play a decent role in this fiction. If you don't know who Ayame is, she is a wolf demon who claims to be Kouga's fiance and is extremely jealous of Kagome in the series since Kouga denies it. Hope you're not mad. I'll update as soon as possible!

**Vocabulary:  
**Demoness - A female demon.  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Miko - A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
SenceLess - Good aspects are great! I'm so happy you like my story!  
drkngle790 - Keeping people inerested is one of my main goals, so thank you. And I would also like to thank you for your criticism. Although I love comments, only criticism can help me with my writing. Yes, I know there are a good bit of spelling errors in this story and my other fics as well, but I'm not the best speller in the world and am also using Notepad which has no SpellCheck. I had Microsoft Word, but my computer crashed and it got deleted, plus I can't find the original disk. And don't worry! There will deffinately be a Shippou in this story! I could never leave that cute little guy out, but I have another way of bringing him into it. Thanks for the idea though! Hope you come back to read more.  
bravelilsoldier - I'm glad you like my story so much. The reason I wrote this story is because I've never seen one with a similar plot. It seemed interesting to do so I wrote it. I'm so glad you like it!  
Idontexist123 - Actually this fix isn't a 'reincarnation fic' Lol. If you re-read the part where Kagome reads the scribes, it says: "...It is said she was over come with sadness at the loss of her friends and in the end she used the jewel to wish for their safe return in the future. What fate their enemy endured is unknown and what the future holds for them is untold..." I realize this might be confusing, but what I was trying to say was that Kagome wished her friends and herself to the future. I'll clear this up in coming chapters with flash backs Kagome has in her dreams so everyone will understand it fully. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you come back!


	6. Chapter 06

**Author's Note:** I hope this isn't getting too confusing for anyone. If so let me know because I keep foot notes for myself so I don't get lost. Lol. Sad, but true. XD 

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I wish!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 06 - -**

In the midst of Tokyo City the evening sun had taken it's place on the far end of the sky, giving the heavens a natural glow of oranges and reds. While the sun took it's time setting over the horizon a young woman watched as her friend flew through their small apartment gathering random supplies.

Kagome slammed a black back pack onto the kitchen counter, followed by a loud sigh of relief. Her small frame now sported a rather dark outfit. The only exposure of her skin was her face and hands. To solve this problem, the young woman snatched up a pair of black gloves from the counter, sliding them on professionally before tieing a folded bandana over her nose, concealing a large proportion of her face.

In front of her, in her trademark recliner, sat the demon slayer of origin who had woken up merely hours ago. Her dark eyes widened slightly, watching her friend as she expertly readied herself for her job. No matter how many times she witnessed the scene before her she just couldn't seem to comprehend her friend's employment. "Kagome."

Chocolate orbs shot up from her task at hand, a light glimpse of annoyance fell across them before they softened at the worried look her friend held. "Yeah Sango?"

The young woman pondered what she was about to say to her friend, but all thoughts left her mind and soon she forgot. "It's nothing."

Kagome shrugged her friend's odd behavior aside before zipping the back pack up and slinging it over her shoulder. "I won't be home till late. Don't wait up."

Sango nodded in agreement as she watched the young theif before her exit their apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile a rather annoyed hanyou paced the floor of the conference room in the Tokyo City Police Department. His silver ears twitched out of irritation as he listened to the carrying voices of the men in the room. When the young detective turned on his heal he faced a small round table surrounded by men of all ages. "Listen up!" His loud voice cracked the commotion and soon all before him settled down. "As you all know, we've recieved a lead on the Miss Kiss Case. It's unsure if it's false or not, but better safe than sorry."

Miroku, who was sitting next to the standing Inuyasha, nodded in agreement, causing a row of men to follow his lead and do the same as their detective continued on.

"We've been told that Miss Kiss will be meeting her employer at the largest tree in Tokyo City Park at 9:00pm. If this information is correct then we can kill two birds with one stone."

A young man a few seats away rose his hand hesitantly. "But sir, what if the lead is false. If you go through all that time and find nothing our efforts would be a waste of energy." His statement caused another row of nods to come from the men surrounding the table.

"I don't think you understand." His clawed hand curled into a white knuckled fist as he slammed it onto the table in front of him. His immidate action caused the men to jump. "This woman has made a fool of this department and I won't stand for it. If this is the only lead we have on her then we'll take it!" At the tone of his voice the young man sank into his chair, weekly agreeing with everything his boss said. "Now then. Let's get going."

The black haired monk of origin cocked an uneasy eyebrow. "Inuyasha, perhaps a plan is in order."

His amber orbs glared daggers at his friend for questioning his motives in front of his employees, but nodded. "Fine. I'll be going alone but expect the full lot of you to be waiting in case I call for back up."

This caused an unusual and startled glance from the men. Miroku, seeing the confusing and worried looks, spoke up for them. "Inuyasha, I understand your reasoning for this is so we won't be noticed, but at least let me accompany you."

The hard headed hanyou stopped in his tracks and began thinking of the possible situations he might find himself in. Out of all the unimaginable events that might happen, he couldn't think of a single one where his best friend might get in the way. Eventually he nodded at his request. "Fine, then let's get going.

The men nodded in agreement once again before standing up one by one and filing out of the conference room mumbling to each other about how they were thankful for Miroku's common sense.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dusk had left the sky tinted blue and purple on the horizon signling night was finally awake. Stars glistened brightly despite the city's neon lights and the moon took on a cresent shape. Beneath all this two seperate plans were coming together, both involving the same legendary woman known as Miss Kiss and each having a different motive.

Inuyasha's silver hair billowed in the light breeze as it rustled slightly with the trees. His golden eyes narrowed at the thought of a false statement. He and his closest friend had been in place behind a tree nearest to the supposed meeting place. It had been well past 9:00pm and neither of the suspects had showed. He was just about to give up all hope when his sensitive ears caught the faint sound of a snapping twig. His elbow nudged slightly at his partner who had dozed off during the uneventful time they had spent silent. His black haired friend snapped awake and immidately listened intently.

A female's form, cloaked in black, emerged from the thickest part of the woodland area. Her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of no one. "Bastard..." She began to turn on her heal when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Ah. Miss Kiss." She looked up from the earth just in time to witness the baboon pelt enter from the opposit side of the small clearing. "I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer."

The young theif merely nodded as she approached her employer, showing no signs of hesitance in her stride.

His dark eyes narrowed out of lust behind the baboon skull mask and a wicked smile turned upwards at the way her hips naturally swung from side to side. "My. You're looking as lovely as ever today."

Her eyes immidately narrowed into small slits at his comments. How dare he stare at her form? She stopped just before him. "Cut the crap and give me my assignment."

A dark chuckle fell from the masked face before her. "Fiesty." But the subject was soon changed at the seriousness in her eyes. "I am in need of assistance and am willing to pay you greatly for your time."

"How greatly?"

"The task will not be easy so 25,000 yen, just as before."

Without hesitating she countered his offer, bring the price up by 50 percent. "50,000. No less."

Another laugh escaped him and to her own surprise he accepted the offer with no questions asked. "Fine, but the job must be done tomorrow night and delivered to me by morning."

She paused but eventually nodded in agreement with him. "That's fine. My assignment and meeting place?"

The white robe then opened up slightly. A human hand extended from the hallow darkness and handed the young woman a white envelope. "It seems we aren't alone and I don't wish to spoil your job for you."

At the employers last comment Inuyasha's being stiffened. How could this being possibly know they had been there unless he wasn't human? Knowing they had been caught in the act the hanyou reached towards his side and slid a small pistol out of it's halter. He cautiously handed it to his friend. "Here. I'll take Miss Kiss."

His friend nodded and before he could wish the detective good luck he was gone.

Inuyasha flung himself out from behind the tree. His silver hair landing in silky streaks over his normal red business suit. "Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

The air stiffened suddenly as Kagome witnessed her perfect man emerge from behind a tree claiming she was under arrest. Her eyes widened from surprise and she immidately fumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. Her unsure actions were easily noticed by the hanyou and he quickly took it as his oppertunity by dashing towards her at unnatural speeds.

She faltered slightly before deciding to turn around and run in the opposit direction all the while having Inuyasha yelling random curse words at her.

"Stop you wench before I have to hurt you!" Though she had a great headstart it mattered not, he was gaining on her and fast. Soon enough he had caughten up with her dark form and began slashing out at her with his extended claws in order to slow her down. "I don't want to hurt you! Just stop!"

But the young woman behind the mask dared not to slow down and continued her quick pace despite the hanyou traveling right along side her at only half his speed. How could this be happening? The most gorgeous man she had ever met was chasing after her.

Seeing his opponent was in deep thought he took this chance and immidately swung his leg out, swipping her feet out from under her and ceasing her fast paced running. The young woman fell from the force, landing extremely hard on her back, causing a sharp sensation to shoot up her spine. Before she had the chance to move the detective had begun his assult once more. He struck out at her with his razor sharp claws continuously. She seemed to dodge them easily, but in reality it was just pure luck as she moved her upper body from side to side while scooting her lower body backwards. During all this the man before her interrogated her in an odd way.

"So you're Miss Kiss! Why don't you fight back!" Each of his words were seperated with another brutal attack at the young womans being. Eventually she had backed herself against a rather large tree trunk. "What's the matter!" His amber orbs narrowed into slits as he pulled his right hand back to his face, extending his claws for a cleaner cut. In order to keep his oppenent from dieing he aimed it towards the right shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Miroku watched as his silver haired partner disappeared into the darkness following behind a rather stealthy Miss Kiss. His perverted mind began to wonder off wondering exactly why his friend always got the pretty ones, but he was quickly snapped from his thoughts as a evil laughter caught his attention. His violet eyes gazed up to find a rather odd being before him.

The employer in the white pelt of fur and baboon mask stood mere feet from the monk of origin and unknown to his opponent an evil grin was plastered on his face. "Well. Are you going to shoot?" His husky voice broke the silence of the night air.

The black haired man's eyes narrowed slightly and he quickly brought the small pistol, provided by his friend, up. "Don't move!" His strong voice demanded with no hesitation.

Despite the deadly fire arm being aimed at him the disguised hanyou began to speak. "I've been wondering when we'd meet again monk."

A confused look crossed Miroku's face before immidately snapping back to serious. His index finger began to nudge at the triger slightly. The small piece of metal tempting himgreatly to just squeeze a bit harder, but his plans were interrupted as a sharp pain shot through his right hand. His arm immidately dropped to his side, letting the man made weapon slip through his fingers and land in the dewing grass beside him.

His eyes narrowed out of confusion from the random but extremely agonizing pain. The man before him didn't move, but continued to watch the how. Miroku clenched his right fist tightly in order to subdue the pain, but his efforts were in vain. He absentmindedly clutched his right wrist with his free hand all the while wondering exactly what was wrong with him.

His questions were answered shortly after with a small riddle from his opponent. "Your past haunted you once and it will continue to do so. A black void will once again become a part of you." Then just as the mysterious character appeared he disappeared, leaving Miroku in agonizing pain. The young man dropped to his knees, screaming to the night's sky from the splitting sensation that shot through his right hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep within the park a young woman had backed herself into a corner. Behind her stood a tall tree and in front of her hovered a deadly hanyou. With his hand still extended backwards he peered into the chocolate eyes of his victum. It was disappointing to finally find the great Miss Kiss only to have her cower away in fear of him. "Fight back!"

She glanced at him, first with confusion then with determination. A velvity voice then fell from the homemade face mask. "I'm a theif not a fighter."

His blood began to boil and before he knew it he lost control of his temper. In one fluid motion his clawed hand fell forwards, their main target a rather helpless and disguised Kagome.

She anticipated his attack and just in the nick of time, ducked her head down swiftly, allowing his attached weapon to slam into the tree trunk above her. Strips of bark flew from the force of impact, showering themselves over the theif cloaked in black.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he immidately turned his head towards their last location where he had left his best friend. An ear shattering scream pierced his hearing, distracting him from his task at hand. Taking this opportunity, she quickly rolled from her place and slid around the tree. Her small feet then began to carry her in what ever direction she was headed in.

The hanyou growled and mentally slapped himself for allowing him to be distracted, but immidately flew up from his spot and began bounding through the small woodland area. He came upon the clearing only to find his closest friend collasped in front of the largest tree in Tokyo City Park cluthing his right wrist. Inuyasha quickly reached into his back pocket, uncliping a small dispatch radio. He brought the technology up to his mouth and turned it on with a click of a button. "I need an ambulance now!"

A masculen voice answered his call. "Right away sir. They're on their way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The female theif had slipped away from her latest guy interest and newest enemy only to find herself at the foot of the stairs leading to her apartment door. Before anyone could take notice to her odd appearal she bounded up the steps and let herself in.

When the young woman flipped on the lights she found her best friend sprawled out in her trusty recliner with an empty cup of tea hanging losely from one hand and a rather loud and annoying snoring coming from her small form. She shook her head and mentally laughed at her as she shut the door behind her, locking the row of pad locks out of habit.

Her eyes trailed down to the floor while she tossed off her shoes and gloves. This is when she noticed something. Through all the commotion she had left her trusty back pack behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Damn. Sorry this chapter was so crappy. I tried to cover a good bit of information in one chapter. I need to make a note to never try that again. Lol. Well I hope it didn't suck too bad. Lol.

**Vocabulary:  
**Demon Slayer - Person who slays demons.  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Miko - A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk - A holy figure.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
priestessmykala - Lol. I guess it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. XD But I'm wierd like that. Lol. And I know it may seem like it, but I'm not trying to portray Kagome as a flaunt, however it does come in handy when I'm caught in a snag in my story as to how they're going to get something done. Lol. Sad, but true. Sorry. And so far this is all that's up my sleeve. Lol.  
I don't exist 123 - Don't worry. XD Inuyasha is deffinately a hanyou! That's how I like him. Lol. And yes, they were in the feudal era at one time. It'll all come together sooner or later.  
vi3tdream27 - I'm glad you liked it so here is the next chapter. I'm looking forward to your other reviews. XD


	7. Chapter 07

**Author's Note:** Due to the demand of a fast update, I'm going to try and get started on this chapter even though I'm not sure if there will actually be a point to it. Hey, at least I tried. Lol. 

**Disclaimer:** One of these days...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 07 - -**

_The beautiful sound of singing birds filled the clear sky. A hushed stream flowed nearby, it's calm waters only adding to the serene of a perfect sanctuary. The earth spread out for miles before the human eye, covered in nothing but grass. Valley after valley was covered in beautiful wild flowers as far as the eye could see. This place, it was truly mesmorizing._

_Violet eyes gazed at the forsaken sanctuary, not another being in sight. His thin but muscular body held the custom robes of a monk, but atop his head lay a full head of lush black hair pulled into a loose pony tail on the crook of his neck._

_"Whe... Where am I?" Miroku's curious voice broke the natural harmony of nature. He glanced around, slightly nervous, in search of anything familiar, but found nothing. His bare feet began to carry him in the water's direction and soon enough he came upon a golden staff. The monk immidately took to it's glistening charms which hung about a hoop atop the rod. He silently questioned the odd object while he picking it up, examining it closer. "The staff of a monk?"_

_His body froze at such a thought. '_Monk..._' His mind search continuously to the sudden urge he felt from the word. Ever since Miroku was a young boy, whenever he would hear the word monk his head would immidately snap in that direction out of instinct as if it were his own name being summoned. Mere moments passed by before his brain registered the word. The haunting words of his last opponent began to overwhelm him._

I've been wondering when we'd meet again monk._' The menacing voice echoed continuously in his head, pounding into the core of his brain. Through all this, the young man failed to notice a small glow emitting from his right hand until he was brought to his senses by a sudden jerk. Some unknown force had gripped ahold of his hand and yanked it towards the ground. It felt as though a thousand pounds of weights had been added onto his palm. But the weight soon subsided, only to be replaced with a small stinging sensation which soon turned into the agonizing pain he knewall too well._

_Miroku dropped to his knees, clenching his handicaped limb with his free arm. His body began to shake furiously in a desperate attempt to push the pain aside, but nothing would stop the excrutiating pain. Finally the young man summoned enough courage to look at what was causing the pain. He slowly brought his right palm up with the help of his left hand. While he peered at his palm, a small cross scar formed in the dead center.As he watched in awe it began to tear slightly, barely noticable by the human eye. Then in one fluid motion the once harmless scar had formed to a small black hole in the center of his hand._

_Miroku's violet eyes widened out of terror. "What in the hell!" Before the young man could react, his built in weapon began to lose control of itself, jerking his hand upwards and into the sky. A rather strange black light emitted from it and in an instant the young monk was gone, sucked into his own black void._

_His heart began to pound in his chest. It continued on, each beat harder than the one before. Soon it was entertwined with another steady beat. These two noises mixed together for quite some time before the previous one slowly came to a hault, leaving a rather unnatural pulsating beat in place of the quite hum of the birds. A small whisper began to cloud his mind and he quickly closed his eyes allowing darkness to overcome him, but to his surprise, when he opened his violet orbs, his surroundings stayed black. The black void which he had seemed to seep into aloud him to drift peaceful before a rather uneasy voice began to pound through his head._

"Miroku..." Inuyasha nudged his ill friend once more on the arm in a desperate attempt to get his attention. "Miroku." This time the young hanyou reached out, placing two clawed hands on the monk's shoulders and shaking him slightly. At this action his best friend's eyes began to flutter open, exposing them to the cruel world he had almost left. "Great! You're awake."

The groggy man looked up at his friend with disbelief. It didn't take him long to realize where he was being held. The purple and black robes from his dream had been replaced with a white paper-like over throw that the doctors dared to called garmets. "Inu... yasha?"

"Yeah?"

His face began turning serious. "Get me out of here now."

The hanyou's face distorted in confusion and though he wanted to grant his sick friend's wishes, it would mean going against the doctor's orders and putting him in even more danger for injury. "Sorry buddy, I can't do that. The doctor said if you don't rest for at least two days then your hand won't heal."

"My hand?"

"Yeah. They say you got a nasty cut on it that runs pretty deep."

His eyes widened in terror while he immidately jerked up. Needles ripped from their place in his skin at his sudden movements, but the patient didn't seem to mind. Violet eyes fell upon a blood soaked bandaged wrapped tightly around his right hand. Hesitantly at first, then fully willing, he began to unwrap the dirty cloth, revealing a familiar shaped scar. "Inuyasha..."

His gruff and rather confused friend looked down at him. "What?"

"Do you know of the Legend of the Shikon No Tama?"

The hanyou seemed rather offended by this comment. Of course he had heard of it and only an idiot wouldn't know what it was. "Duh." was his simple reply.

Despite his friend's slightly rude comment, he carried on. "The legends speak of a monk who was cursed with a black void in his hand. I know it might sound wierd, but I am said to have come from a long line of monks. And..."

"And what?"

"I had this dream."

A small fang fell over Inuyasha's bottom lip as he let out a full hearted smile. "Dear Kami, Miroku, you've gone insane."

An uneasy smile tugged at the corner of the monk's lip. Perhaps he was? '_Maybe dreams don't really mean anything. But if that is true, then why is the pain I felt still lingering despite the high dosage of drugs supplied by the doctors?_' His deep thoughts were interrupted by his friend once again.

"Listen. Now that you're up, I'm going to go make a couple phone calls. I'll be right outside the door, alright?" He recieved a small nod of agreement from the hospitalized friend before turning on his heal to exit the room

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile a half asleep theif had sprawled out on the couch to join her friend company in the living room. Dark tresses fell over her face freely like an untamed horse, but were soon brought back to order as the phone rang and the owner of the hair shot up from her once sleeping position. Her chocolate eyes pulled themselves to the recliner, only to find Sango had disappeared, leaving her to answer the phone.

She groggily pulled herself off the couch and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

A gruff voice answered her question. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" Confusion swept over her face at first.

"It's Inuyasha. We met a few nights ago at a local club and you gave me your number."

"Oh... Oh!" Realization just hit her. "Yeah, now I remember." Though the voice on the other line seemed happy to talk to her she still held an uneasy feeling of the night before, silently wondering if he had recognized her.

"Yeah. Well I wanted to ask you out tonight, but my friend was put in the hospital."

"Miroku? That was his name right?"

"Yeah. And to top it off he keeps telling me he's the monk in the Legend of the Shikon No Tama. Feh! I think all that medicine's gone to his head."

A pang of guilt struck the young miko square in the heart. What if her employer had killed the young man? How could she have lived with herself? "Is that so? How bad of shape is he in?"

"Not too bad, but he'll be laid up for a couple of days."

"I see. Then perhaps Sango and I could come visit you two in the hospital."

"Really? That'd be gre..." His voice was cut off by a small interruption of the signle. "Sorry about that, I have a beep."

She nodded as if he could see her and once she realized her action she answered hisstatement aloud. "Okay. Just tell me the room number and we'll meet you there around 3:00."

"Great! It's number 213. I'll see you then!"

"Okay. Bye." The young woman then hung up the phone, placing it back on the reciever. What had she done? Apparently she just made a double date for her and her friend with a man who was after her and another who her employer had put in the hospital. Once again her kind heart had gotten the best of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once the young woman on the other line hung up the phone, the hanyou brought a clawed finger up to the flash button and pressed it rather roughly. "Hello?"

"Detective?" Ayame's familiar voice reached his sensitive ears.

"What is it Ayame?"

She paused a moment before replying to his question. "One of the men from your team just dropped off a black back pack claiming it as evidence."

The detective's brow furrowed out of deep thought before realizing what pack the young woman was talking about. "Good. Do not touch it with your bare hands and place it in the evidence room. Make sure you lock the door on your way out. I'll be there tonight to check it out."

She agreed. "Yes sir."

"Thank you Ayame." Then the two hung up their phones in unison. "I got to tell Miroku." His rugged hands snapped his cellular phone shut and slid it into the front pocket of his red business suit professionally before making his way back to his best friend's room. Upon opening the door a rather familiar scene disgusted him.

Before the young detective stood a petit nurse. Her small white uniform was surely made just to please the men who were admitted to the hospital, and that's exactly what it didfor Miroku. Upon the monk of origin's face danced a giant grin as he watched the young woman with curly red hair plastered into a bun, bend over in front of him in order to retrieve a towl she had dropped. The woman spoke with her soft and what sounded like adolescent voice. "Mr. Taisho?" She recieved an odd look and nod from Inuyasha. "Your friend will be fine and able to leave by tomorrow after noon if all goes well." A small giggle escaped her as Miroku's hand ran up her thick thighs and placed itself upon her butt. "Now now!" She then exited the room with a small smile across her face.

Miroku leaned back into his bed once more, a content look over his slightly disturbed face. "I needed that."

"You stupid pervert." Inuyasha easily slid his foot back, kickingthe doorslightly and causing the large piece of wood to shut so the two would have some privacy. "Straighten up, you're going to have company around 3:00."

"Really? Who?"

"Do you remember the two girls we helped home a couple nights ago."

Another perverted smile crossed over his face at the rememberance of touching the young woman's body. "Sure do."

"Well Kagome and Sango are going to stop by and see you."

"Really!" With all the exitement building up in him, the young man shot up from his once relaxed position. Pain shot down his right arm out of his hostile movements, but he somehow managed to keep a large grin on his face. "That's great!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I know, there was no action in this chapter what so ever except Miroku's small little dream, which doesn't even qualify. But I wanted to get a chapter up and start to pull things out from my sleeve. n.n Lol. Yes, slowly but surely the story is unraveling.

**Vocabulary:**  
Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Miko - A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk - A holy figure.

**Reviewer Responses:**  
I don't exist 123 - Yup. I updated! Whoot! Lol.  
priestessmykala - You posted twice. XD Lol. That's okay, I've done it before too. Lol. And I have to admit, I didn't plan the resemblance of the scene of Kagome and Inuyasha at the tree. Lol. Just pure luck I guess. XD I'm glad you think I'm a great writer! Thanks so much!  
Clouds of the Sky - Glad you like it and I updated as soon as I could. n.n bravelilsoldier - Haha! Awesome is good. Lol. And I'm so evil! You still won't know if she'll get caught or not. Lol.  
vi3tdream27 - You guessed wrong. Lol. Glad you liked it though. XD Lady Lenn - I'm happy you like it, but you never know what Kagome puts in her back pack. Lol.  
Rynnie - Good Awesome, Awesome Good, Conclusion... I have no idea where I'm going with this. Lol.  
stand alone complex - My story rox! I'm glad you think so! Thanks!  
kagomesdance - Thanks for the compliments and I updated as soon as possible even though I think this chapter was a dud. Lol.  
SilverStarWing - Nope, not in this one, but you never know what I'm going to do next. I'm so random. Lol. XD  
Lil Drk Scorpio - Glad you think so. Lol.


	8. Chapter 08

**Author's Note:** I need to start getting into the scheme of things again. Lol. I can't let this story slip, I love the plot too much! . 

**Disclaimer:** Now why would I be writing fan fictions about an anime I own? ... Exactly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
- - Chapter 08 - -**

A mellow humming echoed through the small apartment. It's melody a tune of it's own and quite beautiful at that. The song continued, eventually reaching the ears of a specific and well known theif. Chocolate brown eyes shot up from a small notepad with the number 213 written on it in bold black lettering. They followed the source of the sound, only to find it coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Beneath the door, streams of steam rose from the crack, letting all on the outside know it was occupied. The miko lifted her hand up and slammed the side of her fist against the door a few times. "Sango."

Inside the bathroom a young woman jerked to her senses causing water to spill over the side of the tub. The humming ceased and the demon slayer's voice followed. "Yeah Kagome."

She smiled, knowing her friend would be oblivious to the news she had. "We're going to go see Miroku and Inuyasha at the hospital."

A confused look drenched Sango's face as she furrowed her brow with concentration, doing her best to decifer the names, but no faces came to match. "That's great, but who are they and why the hospital." The elder woman then heard her friend chuckle lightly from the other side of the door.

Not surprised her friend didn't remember, she decided to answer her. "Remember the night we went out to the club?"

Sango nodded, but once remembering her friend couldn't see her she replied outloud, "Yeah."

"Well we ran into two guys, Miroku and Inuyasha."

"And?"

"And they are both really nice, though Miroku is a bit of a pervert and Inuyasha is..." Her mind then wondered back to the previous night and encounter her other identity had with the young detective. "...is a unique one."

"A pervert?"

"Yeah. You don't remember!" Kagome put a false exhagerastion on her words. "Wow Sanog, I thought more of you than that."

The woman in the tub sat up startled at her friend's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you. You slept with Miroku."

Sango quickly pulled herself from the steaming liquid. Slipping and stumbling, she some how managed to step out of the ceramic tub. Her mind left her completely at the thought of her best friend allowing her to do such a foolish thing while under the influence of alcohol. "Kagome!" Her out raged voice boomed through the hallway as a nude and dripping wet Sango flung the door to the bathroom open.

When the barrior between the two was cut off, the elder friend noticed a small grin pulling at Kagome's lips. Her eyes immidately narrowed. "You. are. sick." Her words were spaced evenly with an evil glare.

But the young miko couldn't hold it back any longer and soon busted out into a fit of small laughs. "You should have seen your face!" She then doubled over, pounding balled fists onto her thighs while continueing her laughter.

Unknown to her Sango towered over her, her eyebrow twitching out of irritation. "Kagome." Her voice now emerged as sweet as a young child's. Once her friend looked up from her gaze at the ground, she quickly scurried to the other side of the room, showing she was obviously frightened from her friend's rage. Sango then turned on her heal and proceeded to finish her bath by washing her hair and her face, then dressing herself. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a baby blue shirt with the word 'angel' floating on a white cloud on her chest. Her wet hair fell down in sticky strands and without saying a word to her still slinked back friend, she retreated to her room in order to dry her hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the city, a well thought out plan was falling into place for a specific man if one were to call him that. Deep eyes peered into an unusual mirror held by a petit girl who adorned hair as white as snow. Her eyes seemed lost with sorrow and her face shed no sign of expression. If one didn't know better, they would think of her as dead. Behind the two shadowed figures stood the young woman from the previous day. She still sported her noram attire, but now held the fan delicately in her right hand. "You summoned me Lord Naraku?" She then bowed out of respect.

"Ah, Kagura." Long black tresses fell around his face and down his back in loose curls. Once the woman's name was announced she stood to her full height. "It seems you defied me yet again."

Red eyes widen in shock, but she spoke not a word, worried she might already be on death's row. He took note of her fear and allowed a small but wicked smile to creep over his lips. "No need to worry, I actually need you."

"Why?" Her voice came out almost bitterly, she was truly tired of being played like a pawn in someone's game.

"We've been over this before, I shouldn't have to explain it to you again."

Her brow furrowed in frustration at the lack of information he supplied. Despite all the years she had spent under this man, she still couldn't figure him out. Her eyes shifted to her younger sister before quickly securing themselves back on the man before her. "I already told you. After the incident with the Shikon No Tama, Sesshoumaru doesn't remember me!"

A deceatful chuckle fell from his thin lips. "You haven't even formally introduced yourself to him yet, how could you know?" She took a single step backwards, uneasy of her lord's aura at the time. He watched her and seeing as she wasn't about to reply he decided to continue. "And it seems we have another issue on our hands. Why did you relay information about my meeting to Inuyasha?"

"I.. well..." Kagura absentmindedly brought her hand up to her mouth, the drooping fan she held covered the lower portion of her face.

"If you pull such a stunt again I might have to dispose of you."

She now began to tremble. Her left hand wrapped itself around her waist, squeezing gently. "You. You would kill me?" Her voice now unsteady."

He smiled once again, almost enjoying her fear. "No my dear, but there are things far worse than that of death." A long and dreadful silence fell over the trio. The young girl, who stood behind their lord, looked up at her elder sister with knowing eyes. Though they held no life, her sister could sense her message to do as he pleased. Naraku's voice punctured the foggy silence between the group. "Now be gone."

Kagura quickly nodded and turned without a second thought to leave her lord's secluded place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on slow poke!" The miko's voice cried out impatiently to her friend, who she held tightly by the wrist in order to drag her down the street. Behind her followed an uneasy Sango, doing her best to keep from speeding up the process of meeting the perverted man Kagome had talked about. "He's not all that bad, and pretty cute." She winked and smiled knowingly to the demon slayer, but recieved nothing in return.

Sango quickly jerked her hand back, pushing it to her side and picking up on her casual walk yet again. "Gezz Kagome! Why are you rushing?" She brought her hands up to smooth the newly formed wrinkles in her shirt while waiting for her friend to answer.

Kagome stopped a moment in her thoughts but quickly resumed her pace, catching up with her friend with ease. "No reason."

"Yeah right. What about this Inuyasha character?"

"Inuyasha? What about him!" Her voice took up a defensive tone.

Sango's face plastered over with content knowing she struck a sore nerve. She was about to rube it in her friend's face when she fellt a small thud hit her leg then release. Her brown eyes fell down towards the earth only to find an unusual looking animal. The creature before her was extremely small and able to fit in the demon slayer's hand. It's soft coat was a creamy yellow and it's paws were black with unusual black stripes about it, but the most unusual thing was that it had two tails. It's red eyes gleamed up at the woman, desperately wanting picked up. "A demon no less..." Sango stated matter-a-factly to her friend as she knelt down to scoop the small cat like creature up into her arms.

Kagome nodded in agreement as they picked up their pace again, but while staring it awe at it's cuteness, a young boy's voice drug her from her thoughts.

"Kirara!" A boyish voice shouted. From around the corner jolted a small boy around the age of twelve. He stood about a foot shorter than the twenty-two year old miko. His orange tinted hair fell loosely around his face and was pulled back into a rather long ponytail, held together by a blue hairtie. The clothes he wore bore holes in every odd end, but he seemed to wear them proudly. A brown patched jacket covered most of his thing body, but a rather bush fox-like tail protruded from his back end. His high speed run was quickly stopped as he bumped into Kagome's leg, suffering the same minor head injure as his cat-like friend.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes peered at the young boy with curiosity, immidately taking a liking to him. "And who might you be."

Once the boy regained his composure and shook the stars from his vision he spotted Kirara held tightly in Sango's arms. "My name is Shippou! Now give me back Kirara!" He held his hands out as if expecting the cat demon to jump into his arms, but she didn't move. "Kirara!" His voice turned to a whine. "Come here! We have to get going or they'll catch us!"

This caught the miko's attention and she knelt down slightly to come to eye level with Shippou. "Who will get you."

He crossed his arms stubberonly and looked at the woman, but eventually gave in. "I'm from an orphanage and I ran away and took my cat with me."

The demon slayer gasped. "Oh dear."

From the distance a mixture of men's voices could be heard shouting out the young boy's name. Once they failed to find him a large amount of commotion occured, causing the two women to believe they were tearing through things to find him. Kagome shot her friend a knowing glance and they both nodded in agreement. Sango handed Shippou the small demon. The miko then pushed the boy behind her and the two women took a step towards each other, making a human wall between the orphan and the oncoming men.

A young man, seeming to be in his mid-thirties, skidded to a stop before the two. He bowed respectfully and smiled at their beauty then regained his composure. "I'm sorry, but have you seen a young boy about yay high with orange hair?" He then brought his hand up, placing the palm of it to his chest to indicate Shippou's height. The two girl's shook their heads in unison and watched as the group of men continued on with their search. They waited until they were well out of site until they relaxed and stepped aside.

Behind them stood a beaming Shippou with Kirara squeezed tightly in his grasp of fear and excitement. Sango knelt down, taking the small cat from his deadly grasp. She instinctively climbed up onto the young woman's shoulder and curled into a balanced ball of fur. The boy turned to the miko, pleased. "What's your name ma'am?"

"It's Kagome Higarashi."

He nodded. "Well thank you, but I should be goi..."

His sentence was interrupted by the young woman. "Nonsense. You can come with us. We're going to stop by the hospital to see a few friends and then grab a bite to eat." She then recieved a death glare from her room mate at the word 'friends', but shrugged it off. The young boy nodded with excitement and soon joined the girls on their walk to the hospital where two ancy men waited for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Yes! I finally brought Shippou and Kirara into this along with a little bit of back history. If you guys want to figure out what's going on then you need to pay close attention to what Naraku says and does, for he will be my key to unfolding my secrets! Lol! And remember, the relationships in the past, which are the ones in the series, will be the same in my fic but with small twists from the future. Hope you liked it!

**Vocabulary:  
**Hanyou - A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Miko - A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk - A holy figure.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**SilverStarWing - Lol. Exactly! But due to her kind heart and Miroku's bad condition she just couldn't say no. Lol.  
Lady Lenn - Yeah, but that's why I love him! He's such a good perverted monk. Lol.  
priestessmykala - I'm so glad you're impressed and you like it.  
Rynnie - I wrote! Are you happy? Lol.  
Clouds of the Sky - Yes! Only I! And you still won't know until the next chapter! Mwahaha!  
Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords - Haha! Yeah. I really should put something funny in it, but I'm not sure what. After all, it is her 'theif bag' and not her book bag or purse. Lol. Hmmm... Lol.  
SenceLess - It's no problem. Gosh! I hate those stupid pink killer-plot-bunnies. They do those stupid dances and just won't stop! I heard if you clean your ears and blink rapidly at the same time then they'll go away, but it causes a major headache. Lmao!  
chikichiki - Wow, love, and brilliant all in one review let alone one line! That's great! Lol. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 09

**Author's Note:** I have good news! My cousin brought me a Microsoft Office 2003 disk and I finally got it downloaded onto my computer. I would feel bad for downloading a product you would normally have to buy, but I own one, it's just in storage. So the good news is actually that I have spell check now. No more major spelling errors! Lol. Enjoy!

And just so everyone knows, anything in **_bold and italisized font like so_** is considered a flash back while _just italisized font_ is thoughts and dreams.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters on said show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
****- - Chapter 09 - -**

"Come on Miroku!" A gruff voice pierced the silence in the once calm hospital. Outside the door, two nurses peeked in on the rather unusual scene before them. The hanyou's clawed hands snatched the covers from the monk's body, tossing a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt to him.

Miroku snatched up the clothes after giving up on retrieving his blankets. When his friend had removed them a rather cold draft swept up under his paper-like robe, sending a smile to the monk's face. "Calm down Inuyasha. Why are you so flustered?"

"Flustered?" The silver haired man took this as an insult and quickly became defensive. "I'm not flustered. The girls will be here any second and you look like shit."

"Thanks for the compliment." His eyebrows furrowed together as he slid his jeans on underneath the frail robe then removed it from his body, tossing the piece of paper-like cloth in the garbage where he had assumed it went. While he began sliding his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, he peered back at his friend. "Does this have something to do with… Kagome?"

The man's face shot from flustered to pissed in a matter of seconds at the monk's words. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Though he knew he was right, Miroku decided it best not to mention any more.

The two men were soon drug from their petty argument by a knock at the door. "I'm sorry sir, but there are two women here claiming they know you."

A smile widened across both their faces and Inuyasha spoke up. "Send them in!"

The nurse nodded and bowed out of respect before turning around and gesturing for the females to enter into the room. They did as they were told. Sango had taken shyness towards Kagome's idea causing the miko to enter into the room first.

When she came into the men's site, she brought her hand up, tucking loose black bangs behind her ear to get a better look at them. "Hey guys…"

Inuyasha beamed on the inside, but would rather kill himself than show the excitement he felt at the mere thought of her coming so far just to see him. His golden orbs laid upon the woman before him, every curve just as he had remembered it.

Miroku craned his neck to look pass to younger woman, finally finding her friend slightly behind her. He grinned from ear to ear at seeing her again. "Sango!"

The demon slayer's dark eyes peered around her friend, only to fall upon the muscular and rather cute man in front of them, sitting idly on the hospital bed. "I'm sorry, do you know me?"

A look of bewilderment and disbelief flushed over his once happy features. "Do you not remember me?" He thought for a mere moment, then realized the condition she was in the night they met. "I see. Well I don't think you were quite yourself…"

Pink flushed through her cheeks and across her nose, showing she was obviously embarrassed at such a state. Before she could defend herself at his statement, the young man had emerged from the bed and swooped her hand up from her side, touching his lips to her soft skin. "My name is Miroku and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

The pink in her cheeks turned an even rosier red at his actions.

Behind the two stood an impressed Kagome and a disgusted Inuyasha. The said two then turned to look at each other. Silence fogged the room for what seemed like an eternity before a rather persistent boy barged into the room. Inuyasha's golden eyes shot towards the ground, catching sight of Shippou who stood safely behind Kagome's leg with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Why you little brat!"

He rose his hand up, ready to strike the child behind the miko, but said woman sent him a death glare. "And what do you think you are doing?" Her fine black eyebrow rose with curiosity.

The small dispute between the two caused the other couple to pull their attention towards them. They took note of Shippou's now innocent face with Kirara perched safely in his arms, both wedged behind Kagome's leg.

Inuyasha's voice roared through the small hospital room. "I'm going to clobber that brat!" He swept down quickly, snatching at the kitsune, only to find Kagome's foot placed firmly on his hand, sealing his limb to the floor with what human strength she had, which slightly impressed the hanyou.

"Inuyasha meet Shippou." The young boy stuck his hand out mockingly asking Inuyasha to shake it with his actions.

This only received a low growl from the man on the ground. He furrowed his brow then jerked his hand free easily, standing to his full height.

Knowing the silver-haired man before him wasn't about ready to make amends with the young kitsune. Shippou turned his face with a scowl upon his lips, Kirara mewing slightly, aware of the tension in the air.

Said two-tailed cat freed herself from her friend and bounded towards the young demon slayer. Sango chuckled lightly as she caught the youkai in her arms, squeezing it gently. "And this is Kirara."

"Why isn't she just adorable?" The young monk leaned towards Sango, petting the cat youkai in her arms with great content. As he did so, he 'accidentally' rubbed the tips of his fingers across her breast. A gasp escaped her mouth and she heaved her chest with fury. Not long after the odd sound came from the woman, her hand plastered itself across the man's face, leaving a rather red imprint of her palm.

Miroku stumbled sideways, doing his best to keep his balance from the hard slap as he brought his hand up to touch his sore cheek, a content look on his face.

Unexpectedly to the women, Inuyasha busted out into a small fit of laughter, doubling over slightly to catch his breath. "Bought damn time a woman put you in your place!" His statement was separated by chokes of laughter.

The monk narrowed his eyes slightly at his friend's outburst, but waved it aside with a small notion of his hand before turning back to Sango, though the woman before him looked at him with fury in her eyes and in that instant, Miroku knew she wasn't one to be dealt with easily.

A silence fogged over the room before Kagome stepped forward, a bright smile on her face. "So, since we don't know each other that well, how about we all grab a bite to eat?"

Inuyasha stood to his full height. "Even the brat?"

Shippou stepped out from behind the miko's leg, his mouth set in a grim line. "My name is Shippou!" His small hand balled up into a fist. "And I'm not a brat!"

The hanyou's brow furrowed and his eyes fell to slits. "Yeah? Well you wouldn't be so tough if Kagome wasn't there!"

"Would to!"

The silver-haired man brought a clawed hand up to Kagome's waist, nudging her aside slightly, leaving the young fox demon to stand before him alone. Shippou yelped out of fear once he realized his wall was no longer there and quickly scurried back behind Kagome.

A content look plastered itself on the hanyou's face at the young boy's actions. "Feh! I knew it."

Thinking that it would be best to keep the two apart for the time being, mainly for Shippou's sake, Sango turned on her heal and strung her arm through Kagome's, leaning on her slightly. "That sounds like a good idea. Come on you three." And so the two women walked away arm in arm with a sleeping Kirara in Sango's grasp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The small group had left the hospital despite the doctor's plead to keep Miroku for another few days. The monk waved it aside and kept in stride with his friends. Shippou had placed himself in front of the two women, even though he didn't have the slightest clue as to where they were going or if Kagome cared if he came, but he seemed to be headed in the right direction.

All chuckled at the kitsune's stiff posture except for Inuyasha, who trudged along slightly behind the group, though he didn't mind admiring the young woman's form before him he would never admit how beautiful he thought she was aloud, especially to her face.

Kagome eventually stopped at a rather antique looking door. Above the entrance hung a wooden sign with an antique border carved around it and the words 'Kaede's Café' burned into it. Her petit hands pushed open the door, a small bell rang to let the owner know of their customers. "This is Kaede's Café."

The demon slayer nodded in agreement with her friend. "Yeah, the food here is the best at reasonable prices."

Inuyasha rose a thick eyebrow at Sango's words, he'd never had to worry about money, but decided it best not to say anything and entered into the café after the others had already went in and taken their seats at a raised table. His eyes narrowed at the sight of no seats being left due to the fact that Shippou had helped himself to the hanyou's spot between Miroku and Kagome. He approached the four and grabbed the kitsune by the neck of his shirt, lifting him from the seat.

At this the young boy began to fling his arms and kick the air furiously doing his best to get out of Inuyasha's grip, but he was soon dropped when Kagome spoke up. "Let him go." He fell to the floor and Inuyasha took his seat.

Kagome pushed her chair back and the young boy immediately crawled onto her lap out of instinct, once again sitting among the adults, with his eyes narrowed and sending death glares to a certain hanyou.

Feeling the tension between the three to his right, Miroku decided it'd be best to strike up a friendly conversation. "So, how long have you two lived in the city?"

Sango took it upon herself to answer the question directed to her and her friend. "Ever since we met."

The miko across the table from Miroku nodded. "Yeah."

"Really? How did you two meet?" The monk continued on with his interrogation.

Kagome brought her hand to her chin, tapping it slightly with her index finger as she began thinking back to when she met her best friend. "It was over five years ago…"

_**A very distressed Kagome bounded out of the double doors leading to her school. She sported her usual green and white school uniform. The skirt had grown quite short since the small growing spurt she had during her sophomore year in high school, but she was now a junior. Her brow furrowed from anger while white knuckled fists hung tightly at her sides. Apparently she had just gotten into a heated argument with a young man who had a liking for her.**_

_**The woman's rage blinded her for a moment, causing her to collide with a solid object before her. Two girls stumbled backwards, both landing rather hard on their butts and each letting a small 'owe' fall through their lips.**_

_**Her chocolate brown eyes rose up to meet a familiar face.**_

_**Sango sat on the ground before the angered girl, her deep brown hair currently tied back into a loose ponytail that hung loosely on the nape of her neck. Her dark eyes met chocolate and a rush of ease swept over her.**_

Said woman chuckled aloud at Kagome's story. "Yeah, at first I wanted to beat the shit out of her for knocking me down, but she looked so familiar… and friendly."

**_Kagome quickly rose to her feet, never leaving the woman's gaze as she offered her hand. With a heave the two women were finally standing toe to toe, their faces inches apart aside for Sango being slightly taller than her._**

_**With twin raised eyebrows the two girls let out a small chuckle in unison, which caused another small fit of laughter to over come them. Once the laughter died down, Kagome put her hand out once again in greeting. "My name is Kagome."**_

_**Sango took her hand without a second thought, shaking it with her strong grip, surprising the woman slightly. "I'm Sango."**_

"_**Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about before, but I just got into a really big argument with this guy and I didn't know where I was going." The wind picked up, sweeping her fallen hair over her shoulders and into her face.**_

_**The woman before her chuckled slightly. "I understand how guys can be, it's no problem."**_

_**Though the miko was glad her victim forgave her, she still couldn't shake the regret looming in her chest for being so incautious. "I know, but how about I treat you to lunch?" Her hand instantly fell into the small pocket in her skirt as she rummaged through it for what little money she had.**_

_**Sango nodded. "Sure, sounds good." Then the two left towards town in order to split a lunch and exchange small gossip around the high school which they attended.**_

Miroku smiled. "Sounds like a perfect friendship."

His statement was followed by a nod from all others around the table, including his hanyou friend.

The young monk's brow furrowed slightly at a few missing pieces from the story. "But you said you two lived here ever since you met. That means you've been here before you graduated. Did you two quit school?"

Kagome let a small chuckle slide through her lips as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Of course not, my mother would kill me. We were juniors with one more year left. During this time we talked about fantasies of moving into the big city and making something of ourselves. We eventually followed through with part of the plan, but neither of us was able to find a steady job after we graduated."

Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow at the miko's statement. "So what do you guys do now?"

A lump caught in the demon slayer's throat, wondering what her friend would say to their guest's question, but was quite pleased at Kagome's easy reply.

The miko continued on with her talking as if nothing was wrong, answering his question with ease. "Well Sango decided to try out college while I'm working odd and end jobs."

The two men paused, a bit saddened at how hard the women before them had it compared to their wealthy salaries.

After the conversation had ceased, an uncomfortable silence fell between the four adults as Shippou twirled a fancy napkin around his small finger, amusing himself quite easily. The fog was broken though as an elderly woman approached the table. "And what will yet have today Kagome?"

All eyes around the table rose up to meet a woman with fine creases across her face, proving her age even more so. She held a small notepad in her left hand with a pen in her right.

Kagome sent the woman a warm smile. "Oh, hey Kaede! I'll have a chocolate milk shake please." Said woman jotted her order down before Kagome continued. "And with extra whip cream."

Kaede sent the younger woman a smile of her own. "I know you wouldn't have it any other way child." The two then chuckled slightly at her response before the elderly woman's eyes fell upon Sango.

"And a vanilla one for me, please."

"No whip cream." Her last sentence was more of a statement than a question.

"You know me too well Kaede." Beaming smiles spread across the faces of the three women before three sets of eyes fell upon the two men and the young boy in Kagome's lap.

"And for you?"

Inuyasha grunted slightly out of annoyance. "A cup of coffee with two creams and one sugar."

She jotted it down as Miroku added onto his friend's order. "He'll have that with a side order of manners." The monk sent Inuyasha a glare which the hanyou knew all to well. "Plus I'll take one as well, black please."

Her eyes fell to the young boy in Kagome's lap. "And for you, child?"

The kitsune began fiddling with random objects on the table as he looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I have no money."

Kagome's mouth gaped open before it turned up in a smile. "It's okay Shippou, I'll pay for you."

The child beamed at her words and flung a small menu open. "Okay then. I'll have a big chocolate milkshake, with two sugar cookies, a cinnamon roll, the biggest piece of cake you have, and a bowl of ice cream."

The three adults looked at each other then towards the miko, who they expected to tell the young child that he couldn't have all of what he ordered, but to their surprise she smiled and nodded for Kaede to take his order.

The elderly woman turned on her heals with a smile on her face and began to prepare the orders.

Once she was gone, Kagome turned to Miroku, whose eyes seemed to be fixed on her friend. "So, Miroku, I see you are very observant." This only received a nod from the monk. "What do you do for a living?"

He looked up to the two women, clasping his hands elegantly in front of him. "Well, I'm actually an investigator at the local police department. I take care of all the evidence for every case that files through that building."

Inuyasha about gagged at his friend's pride in his job, but it was true. Miroku was one of the best men he had ever worked with and was truly glad he was his friend. However, the explanation of his job reminded the young hanyou of a certain bag the two needed to check out.

"What about you Inuyasha?"

Amber orbs rose up to meet five set of eyes fixed onto him, including that of Shippou and Kirara. "I'm a detective." His response was blunt and the monk frowned upon this before continuing for his friend.

"Yes. Actually he is in charge of the Miss Kiss Case."

"I see." Kagome smiled, surprising her friend slightly. "Exactly how is that case coming anyways? I heard on the news she was almost caught last night. Is this true?"

The hanyou shrugged. "I almost had her, but she slipped right through my fingers." Miroku absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, knowing if he hadn't screamed then the famous Miss Kiss would be behind bars right now.

Kaede approached the group, sitting their drinks down in front of their rightful owner before dispensing a rather large amount of sweets before Shippou then leaving.

After taking a sip of his coffee, prepared just the way he liked it, Inuyasha continued. "This woman has put me through hell and back ever since she started and I still haven't figured her out."

"So, is she everything they say she is?"

"Feh!" He smirked slightly as he set his coffee cup down. "If you consider an arrogant little wench…" He added silently, '_who is beautiful beyond compare…_' before continuing. "…who steals precious historical objects from anywhere she pleases a stunning person, then yes."

Kagome's eyes narrowed immediately at his insult towards her, though she knew he didn't know. Her right hand slammed down onto the table, rattling their drinks and frightening Shippou at the same time, causing him to crumble his cookie in his hand. "Well maybe she has a reason for doing the things she does!"

The hanyou stood against her, pushing his seat out and facing her, slamming his own hand against the table, spilling Miroku's coffee onto his lap. "I don't see how anyone has a right to steal!"

Growing angrier by the minute, she turned on her heals, taking an unwilling Shippou in her arms, who grasped as many sweets as he could in his small arms and then bounded through the door, Sango following quickly.

Miroku sent his friend a death glare as he wiped the hot coffee off his jeans. "Good going Inuyasha."

"It wasn't my fault." Said man crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest as the elderly woman approached him.

She handed him a small piece of paper, which in fact was his bill. "That will be 3,928.15 yen sir." The woman then turned and left the two men to themselves.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he crumpled the paper in his fist. "I can't believe that wench left me with the bill!" His clawed hand dove into his pocket, pulling out two bills and placing them on the table before storming out as well, this time Miroku on his heals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **It seems Shippou and Inuyasha don't get along even in the future. Lol. That doesn't surprise me. Well this chapter is about eight pages long, due to the fact of not updating for so long. However, I do have bad news. I'm going on vacation soon and am actually leaving this Thursday and won't return for about a week. So I probably won't update until then, but when I return I promise I'll update as soon as I can.

Now for a small explanation about the yen Inuyasha had to pay. I was unsure of the amount of money, so I found a converter called Universal Currency Converter™. I used this to convert the bill, which was actually $35.00 into yen. I hope it's a bit accurate.

**Vocabulary:  
**Demon Slayer – A person who slays demons.  
Hanyou – A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Miko – A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk – A holy figure.  
Yen – Japanese money, 1 US dollar equals 112.241 Japan yen.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**SilverStarWing – Actually… no. Lol. Let's try this again. No one was reincarnated. If you pay really close attention, and I mean really because I leave hardly any hints, then you'll realize that Kagome had made a wish on the completed Shikon No Tama to save her friends. Now I don't want to give away the entire mystery, but no one is reincarnated, just shoved into the future. Lol. Naraku is different though… Dun dun dun! Lol.  
priestessmykala – Lol. I'm not sure, but I think I know what happened to Kohaku. You don't! Mwahaha! Lol. I'll bring him in eventually.  
chikichiki – Definitely. I warned you. Lol.  
Anomy Gurl – Of course that's not it! Lol. I could never just stop there, plus there is a whole mystery to be unsolved and what about Miss Kiss! Mwahaha!  
Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords – You have a point with the bleeding while trying to steal something. Lol. That just wouldn't be good at all. And here we go again. Lol. No one in this story was reborn. As I said to SilverStarWing, 'Kagome had made a wish on the completed Shikon No Tama to save her friends. Now I don't want to give away the entire mystery, but no one is reincarnated, just shoved into the future.'  
Clouds of the Sky – Yes, the group is coming together… I updated! Mwahaha!  
stand alone complex – I'm glad you like it! .  
SenceLess – The bunny was too annoying for me so I got rid of It before it started singing and screaming at me. If the rapid blinking doesn't help, then perhaps you should listen to what it says? Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I've lost my inspiration for it and desperately need to find it. In the process of doing so I've started another story called "Inuyasha: An Aladdin Analogy", so if you're into Disney and Inuyasha then check it out and tell me what you think. Now back to the matter at hand. I'm so sorry once more for neglecting this piece. I'll try to keep up on it more often. .'

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine… It really is sad once I think about it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
****- - Chapter 10 - -**

Evening was overtaking the afternoon in the middle of Tokyo city as two men made their way into the Tokyo Police Department, grim lines formed their lips. Once inside, the tall silver-haired man led his companion down the hall on the ninth floor before stepping aside and allowing his friend access to the door before them. On the rectangular piece of oak hung a plaque that read 'Evidence Room'.

Once Miroku entered said room he turned slightly to his left and flipped on the light switch before moving towards a steel table before them, which was the exact thing he had been leaning on the day when his friend had caught him flirting with yet another client. Shaking off the memory, Inuyasha followed his friend, taking note to the black bag which sat so quaint upon the table, looking almost lonely and out of place with it's dark exterior.

The young black-haired man fumbled through some drawers before pulling out two sets of orthopedic gloves, tossing one set to his friend, then sliding on the other set expertly while moving towards said bag. "Inuyasha, what do you suppose we will find?"

"Feh." The hanyou fumbled while trying to pull on the gloves and in the end was satisfied when he only managed to rip the tips of the fingers, making room for his inhuman-like claws. "Your guess is as good as mine." But before the man could continue, he watched as his friend began unzipping the black bag once owned by the famous Miss Kiss. With his golden-amber eyes he peered into the darkness which contained so many gadgets.

At first, the young monk was unsure of how to react, but he quickly over came his stupor and plunged his right hand into the bag, eventually pulling out what felt like a pen. His violet eyes narrowed at the small object before his friend abruptly took it from his grasp, randomly pushing buttons. Their curiosity soon left them when a red light protruded from its tip. Luckily the hanyou had the pen facing the opposite direction and the beam which was used to help the thief cut glass, carved a slit into the steal table. They both jumped back in fear at the sight before staring up at each other. Without another word they moved onto the next gadget.

Their brows furrowed at the site when Miroku pulled forth a piece of string hoped through a suction cup. Inuyasha's confusion over came him. "What in the hell?"

"I have no clue either…" Before either man could hurt their brain by trying to decipher the tool, Miroku quickly placed it aside, allowing Inuyasha to grasp the next tool with his clawed hand.

He pulled out non other than Miss Kiss's harness attached to a large coil of wire. His amber orbs observed the equipment. "For someone 'undetectable' she sure does rely a lot on tools…"

"It seems that way." Miroku nodded in agreement before pushing his hand back into the black bag. His masculine fingers felt around for a few moments, almost irritated before grasping onto another pen shaped object. The man pulled said object from the bag and both of them practically fell over backwards at the site. In the monk's tight grasp was a single tampon.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "You pervert! Put that back!"

The monk smiled slyly at his friend's unease before dangling the object before the man's face. Inuyasha stumbled back at Miroku's action and accidentally falling into a chair. "Well it seems she is indeed a woman." He now began to fall into his own thoughts and think aloud. "Though why wouldn't she be? She surely is a site to behold. A beautiful body, every curve perfect, with lush lips by her prints. I'm sure she has stunning eyes as well…" But said man had no time to continue as a clawed hand struck the back of his head, knocking him forwards and causing him to drop the wrapped tampon onto the table.

"Of course she's a woman you idiot and stop being such a pervert!" Since his friend was obviously leaning on the table for support and was clearly unable to stand on his own, the hanyou took it upon himself to empty out the bag. He picked it up with brute force and flipped the pack over, dumping the rest of the contents out and onto the steel table.

Before both men lay the rest of Miss Kiss's secrets. Another pen shaped object with an oddly bent tip caught Inuyasha's attention. He quickly picked it up only to find out it was indeed a blow torch used for glass. He pushed it aside seeing as he practically singed his best friend's hair off.

Once the hanyou had occupied himself with the previous tools, Miroku continued to search the bag, obviously finding nothing interesting or of any use, for he quickly shoved all the contents back into the pack then turned his attention towards his friend.

Inuyasha held the suction cup in his gloved hand. In all honesty, the man looked oddly funny with such an object, but the monk took it upon himself not to laugh and boil his friend's temper. His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice. "I think I got it?"

"Got what Inuyasha?"

"How Miss Kiss does it…" He pulled forth the first object, which was the pen shaped laser. "Apparently she isn't a youkai or even a hanyou, so she has no special abilities to leap or climb so she needs assistance."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." His friend waved his hand and bowed mockingly, only to receive another harsh blow to the back of the skull. He quickly stood and allowed him to continue.

"Look here." The hanyou's exposed claw pointed towards the tip of the laser. "She must have used this to enter through a place on the museum's roof. It must have been somewhere pliable… maybe a glass window or something. Then she slid her hand through here and secured the suction cup onto a part of the roof. This way when she used the laser to make an opening for herself, the piece of the roof wouldn't fall in and cause a scene. Then she would pull the piece from it's place." His golden-amber eyes looked up at his friend for reassurance.

Miroku nodded in contentment, knowing it was a logical explanation so far.

His friend smiled and continued on. "After that she would hook the harness to herself and find a place to secure the wire so she could propel towards the ground easily. She would grab what she need in exchange for her trademark kiss print then climb back up." He dropped the laser and quickly grabbed the torch, igniting it to demonstrate his next statement. "Once she got what she wanted and was back on the roof she simply placed the piece of the roof back and welded it shut." In order to prove his point Inuyasha turned around and brought the torch towards the slit in the steal table that was caused previously by the laser. The material welded together nicely and with a smooth over of the man's finger, not a trace of the previous incision could be seen. "This way there was no evidence of a forced entry." The man looked up at his friend once more with a proud smile beaming across his face.

"Nicely done Inuyasha." Miroku sent his friend a smile.

He nodded with contentment. "I still got it…" At this both men chuckled lightly before a silence fogged the room. "Though, it still troubles me at how a human could be so skilled, or even why a woman would take to such crimes."

The monk brought a thoughtful finger up to his chin, tapping it lightly. "Only she could answer such questions for us and in order to find her we must be patient, but observant." They nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Let's put all this stuff back and we'll dust everything for fingerprints tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"Just fine." His friend began to pack things back into the bag. Once all was secured he zipped it up and pulled off the orthopedic gloves that had contained his hands too long for his liking. They both turned to each other and without another word, exited the room, leaving behind the only evidence, side from the kiss print, they had on the Miss Kiss Case.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A certain nervous miko paced back and forth in a small apartment in downtown Tokyo. Concerned eyes watched said woman, worried for her well being if anything were to be found out. "So you say you accidentally left your bag?"

"Yes." The frantic tone in her voice hadn't changed since the two women had arrived back from the café with the two men. Shippou had been tucked into Sango's bed, which was furthest from the living room with his door shut, giving the friends some quality time as the demon slayer gently stroked the two-tailed cat demon's fur.

"I see. And Inuyasha is the detective who almost caught you last night?"

"Yes."

A fine eyebrow twitched on Sango's annoyed face. "Okay. So where do you think your bag is at now?"

"Most likely the Tokyo Police Department."

"Then go get it!" Her friend's patience was growing thin and Kagome could sense this, but she was too frantic at the thought.

"Sango, my tools are in there and I'm sure the place will be heavily guarded. I know Inuyasha wouldn't leave something so valuable towards a case alone."

Deep eyes clouded over in thought at her friend's suggestion and she knew she told the truth. After a few moments of silence a light flicked through once clouded eyes. "Alright then Kagome, I'll make a distraction at the front so you can sneak in. I'm sure they have an evidence room, right?"

"Most likely, but for one I don't want you getting involved. I'm the one who chose this path and you don't need to follow down it with me."

"Nonsense!" The demon slayer shot up out of her seat, a half frightened Kirara in her arms. "I'm choosing to get involved. After all, what are friend's for?"

"I suppose…" Kagome finally took the time to slow down her pacing for she knew if she continued she would most likely cause a small groove in the place before their couch. "But we'd have to do it tonight…"

"No problem. Kirara will watch after Shippou. It can't take too long." Her friend sent her a reassuring smile.

With a heavy sight the young miko gave into her friend's request. "Fine. Lets go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango's petit hand rose up to open the door to the Tokyo Police Department. She granted her friend's wish by leaving the house separately in case they were being watched for she knew she only worried because of her safety and so did not oblige. Warm brown eyes fell upon a small chart on the right wall on the first floor. It read:

Floor 01 – Entrance and Information  
Floor 02 – Complaint Filing  
Floor 03 – Lost Belongings Section  
Floor 04 – Victim Assistance Section  
Floor 05 – Assembly Hall  
Floor 06 – Training Division  
Floor 07 – Conference Hall  
Floor 08 – Chief of Police  
Floor 09 – Detective I. Taisho's Office  
Floor 10 – Detective S. Taisho's Office

She smiled simply at the easiness of finding Inuyasha's office before turning towards the elevator and pressing the triangle pointing up. A few seconds passed before a bell sounded, telling all who waited for said form of transportation that the elevator had arrived on the first floor. When the steel doors slid open, Sango looked up in slightly shock to find the two men from the previous afternoon.

Miroku stepped forth immidately, taking the woman's hand in his and kissing it lightly. "Ah, good day my dear Sango."

A blush fell over her cheeks, but she didn't hesitate to respond in fear of Inuyasha's hanyou senses picking up on her fear and so she jerked her hand back. "Good day to you as well, Miroku." Her vision shifted to the silver-haired man behind her. "And you too detective."

The young man sent his gaze towards her, clearly confused as to why the demon slayer had made her presence in the Tokyo Police Department. "What do you want?"

Her thin brows furrowed at the thought of his sheer rudeness, but seeing as how her friend relied on her, she pushed it aside and inhaled a deep cleansing breath. "Nothing really." She plastered on a fake smile, which Miroku took to instantly. "I just wanted to come in and apologize for Kagome's behavior earlier this afternoon. She's hot headed."

The monk smiled. "I'm sure she's just been stressed from jumping job to job."

Though the woman almost faltered, she quickly regained her composition and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Feh. That woman is nothing but a wench!"

Once calm brown eyes narrowed. "Listen here Inuyasha!" She pulled her right hand up from dangling at her waist and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Kagome is no wench and she desperately tried to be nice, but you are just plain rude!"

His brow furrowed in frustration. "I'm not taking this shit from a woman." He turned on his heals to walk back into the elevator. "I'm going back upstairs."

He was quickly stopped by Sango's frantic grasp on his hand, and he made a note of the excitement in her voice. "Wait Inuyasha!" Once said hanyou stopped she loosened her grasp. "I want to treat you two to some coffee to make up for the scene we caused and leaving you with the bill…"

No one but his dear friend would have noticed the flicker of distrust in her amber-orbs, but apparently the monk's eyes were else where. "Fine. Let's go, it's getting late." The three nodded simultaneously before walking out of the department, Miroku doing his best to stay near Sango, who in return did her best to keep Inuyasha between the two of them. For anyone on the outside watching, it truly was an amusing event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chocolate brown eyes from a certain miko gone thief watched with amusement as her friend's plan fell into place. Once again this amazing you woman was clad in nothing but black from head to toe, her home-made mask in place across her nose and her trust gloves concealed her hands, thus making the fact of leaving finger prints improbable. Her black tresses were now pulled back into a curly pony tail placed high atop her head, and in all other sorts, she was surely ready to do her job, the only thing missing was her trusty backpack, but in place of such an item, she wore a utility belt with strange tools hanging from it.

Once the trio before her turned to leave, she quickly took to the bushes, knowing if the hanyou were to hear her rustling through the leaves she would surely be caught. When they emerged from the glass doors of the building, she listened with sheer entertainment at how her friend constantly snapped at the monk's suggestions. As soon as they were out of sight, and hopefully hearing distance for the detective, she turned on her heals and sprinted towards the far side of the building.

Her hands quickly reached down, sliding both her wrists through the same well known hoop around two suction cups and pulling them from their places at her hips, for she surely knew a grappling hook would reach as far as ten stories up. She immidately began scaling the wall, not really liking the idea of all the muscle work behind such a task and silently praying for a fire escape latter, but luck was not on her side for she had to climb up the entire ten stories using her brute strength, which wasn't much, and the help of her feet digging into the old brick of the building.

Once at the proper story, which she had discovered by glancing at the same chart her friend did, she swung her body to sit on the rather small sill of the window, wondering how she would have done such a task if her body wasn't so petit. She quickly placed her first tools back into place before pulling out a rather small looking screw driver. Her tiny hands ran along the glass's outline, instantly finding the small screws used in order to keep the frame firmly in place. Her task just became easier as she used her second tool to free the window from its place in the wall.

Without thinking she placed the window on the floor, then instantly shifted to the darkest corner of the room she could find, this was in case there happened to be security cameras in place. Just as she expected a small sound of robotic movement was her from the corner to her far left. It was currently staring directly at her, but the young woman knew such technology couldn't see her in her currently outfit and she needed to take care of such a problem before it spotted the open window. Her right hand reached down to her harness once more, this time pulling forth a small bottle of black spray paint. With agility like a skilled predator, she found herself beneath the camera and out of its sight, immidately reaching up and delicately spraying its lens with the black paint.

Knowing the guards would surely recognize this once the scene flashed before them on their monitors, she didn't hesitate to sling the spray can back into it's place, pulling out a tube of lipstick in it's place. Smearing the cosmetic over her lush lips easily, she swung her black page over her left sound and placed a chaste kiss on the steel counter top.

Then, just as easily as she entered, she left, pulling the window pane back into place and securing the screws once more. Though getting down the building was a lot easier for the young woman spotted an aged tree nearly three stories down. She retrieved the coil of wire from her bag and made a man-made hoop before lassoing the wire around the top branch of the tree. Before she had time to think she had swung down and was sitting on the top tree branch, now able to slide down the oak with ease, fully equipped with what rightfully belonged to her. Now all she had to do was get back to her apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango, who was a dear friend to the legendary Miss Kiss and now an accomplice, gritted her teeth at the hanyou's bare remarks before her, only taking comfort in the fact that Miroku said nice things now and then, but ruined them in the end with a perverted comment or gesture. Their conversation and night together had continued like this until the demon slayer's eyes met with the clock on Kaede's Café's wall. It read fifteen after ten and Sango knew the elderly woman normally closed much earlier, but must have sensed the urgency to allow her to stay.

The woman who was responsible for keeping the café opened so late finally stood to her fully height, stopping Miroku in mid-sentence on how she was such a beautiful young woman. Her deep brown orbs met that of the hanyou before switching to the monk. "I'm sorry you two, but we must be parting now, for Kaede doesn't normally keep the café open for so long."

Inuyasha went to protest as he set his still steaming cup of coffee down on the small table between the three of them, but was stopped by his friend. "Very well Sango. Perhaps I will see you again." The hanyou practically snorted at his friend's words making it sound like the two had been on a personal date.

"Perhaps." Her voice clearly held an annoyed tone as she turned and headed towards the counter to pay. Once exchanging her money and receiving change, said woman made her way to the door and opened it for the two men who she had taken upon herself to entertain and occupy for the evening.

The three left and eventually parted their ways, for Sango insisted on walking home, not sure if she could handle any of the monk's perverted gestures for another few moments, but she knew fully well her friend was now waiting for her in their apartment, hopefully with what she went after.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **I've finally finished this chapter and if you believe it or not it is about a total of seven pages without the Author's Notes, Disclaimer, Vocabulary, and Reviewer Responses. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Well if you haven't realized, I'm not too familiar with the whole police and cop thing going on, and I realized after a bit of research, that the Tokyo Police Department I described in my story is extremely huge, but hell, why not? Lol. SoI had to make up floors and stuff to keep myself straight. Also, I added a Assembly Hall different from the Conference Hall, because there is a small surprise instore between our four main adults here. Hope you enjoyed it! And I'd like to thank _Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords_ for the idea of including a tampon in Miss Kiss's bag. So thank you kindly! Oh, and if any of you have an idea for a cool gadget for Miss Kiss please let me know in your review! I will surely give you credit!

**Vocabulary:  
**Demon Slayer – A person who slays demons.  
Hanyou – A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Miko – A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk – A holy figure.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Kagome of darkness – I'm glad you like it, it helps a lot to hear that people enjoy where I'm going with the plot and everything. Thanks!  
Resepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords – Thanks for commenting and voicing your opinions with me. It really helps because even though I enjoy when people tell me they like it, I also like to hear what is going through my reviewers' minds so maybe I could answer their questions or straighten out stuff they might be confused about. And as for your question, Kagome will remember shortly, as will the rest of them, and then the whole story will fall into place. By the way, thanks for the suggestion of the tampon, I included it as you can see!  
Clouds of the Sky – He sure does, but that's the Inuyasha we all know and love, right? Lol.  
SilverStarWing – I'm so glad you understand now and actually like the idea. It occurred to me that plenty of people might be confused; hopefully I'll be able to clear this up as I reveal a few secrets up my sleeves in later chapters.  
SenceLess – Of course he does! Inuyasha always suspects something! Lol. But the question is: will he fall for Kagome enough to let her unusual behavior slide? Dun dun dunn… Lol. Oh, and a ten page story? Hmm… what is it about?  
stand alone complex – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and sorry for the wait in the update. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** It seems my updates have been growing further and further apart. I am sorry for this, but it's probably because I'm also working on a few other fan fictions, which would be nice if you guys checked them out. And I'm not sure what I want to put in the middle chapters of this story. ; Heh. Well it's falling in place, but I assure you, this will most likely be a pretty long fan fiction, I'm estimating around 30 chapters or so, hope that isn't too long. XD Now, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine… It really is sad once I think about it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stealthy Love  
****- - Chapter 11 - -**

"It was what!" A gruff voice pounded its way through the hallways of the ninth floor in the Tokyo Police Department as Inuyasha paced in front of his secretary's desk.

Ayame's forest green eyes peered up at her employer with fear streaked across them. Her fire red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail atop her head, falling in loose waves until the nape of her neck. "Stolen, detective." Her voice came out in a mere whisper, still slightly frightened at the sight of the man before her exploding with rage.

A clawed hand rose up, pinching the bride of his sensitive nose as he fell in deep thought while doing his best to stop his roaring head ache. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have left the most valuable piece of evidence in an unguarded room? Better yet, how did whoever stole it manage to do so while it was on the ninth floor and no way in through the front door? Such questions continued to rise in his mind as his secretary began to speak again.

"Detective, there was also a… well, a kiss print."

At her last statement his amber orbs shot open, of course! It had to be her. Only Miss Kiss could accomplish such a fete without seriously injuring herself or being caught by one of the employers. Without answer his employee he turned on his heals and stomped off towards the evidence room, where he last saw the famous black back pack.

Pulling out a set of keys only he and a few other possessed, he unlocked the door and granted himself access to the normally sealed room. To his surprise, nothing looked disturbed, but after all, it was Miss Kiss. His heavy footsteps lead him towards the steal table as his amber orbs scanned said piece of furniture, immidately finding the ruby red kiss print that stood out like a sore thumb on the silver object. He rose his hand up, about ready to touch the woman's trademark when the sound of a moving machine caused his silver dog like ears to lay flat on the top of his head. This is when he noticed the security camera in the corner of the room adjacent from him.

Realization hit him immidately as he turned and bounded out of the room, sprinting down the hallway, and ending up in the front lounge. He pressed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator while yelling towards his secretary. "Ayame, call Miroku and tell him to get his ass over here now! I'll be in the security center." Just as he finished he boarded the elevator and made his way down the many stories of the department.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take long for the missing bag to make headlines that morning on the news. Kagome awoke to the sound of the television's volume set unusually high. She pulled her sore body off of the couch for once again that is where the two women had fallen asleep. Her chocolate eyes fell on the television as a female news caster began talking about their main story.

"It has come to our attention that Detective Taisho stumbled upon Miss Kiss's bag during a chase a few days ago."

This caught the miko's attention as she continued to listen while pouring herself of cup of black coffee then sitting down beside her best friend behind the front counter to their kitchen.

"It appears the bag was stolen last night by none other than Miss Kiss herself. A ruby red kiss print was left in place of the article belonging to the mysterious woman in black and has sent the detective into the deep end."

A frown formed on the young woman's face at the thought of her newly discovered friend exploding due to loosing his most prized evidence on his most difficult case.

"Detective Taisho and his partner Miroku Midara are currently reviewing the security camera that was in the Evidence Room at the time of the robbery."

This caused Sango's eyes to widen slightly. "I almost forgot about the security cameras."

Her friend nodded her head and took a sip of her still steaming coffee before speaking. "Yeah, me too, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure they didn't catch anything." A grin simultaneously formed on the two women's faces at the though of getting away with another robbery.

"How do you do it Kagome?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beneath all ten stories of the Tokyo Police Department, was a secluded basement meant for the security and their equipment only, but apparently the young detective hadn't taken that into consideration when he bounded into the main office, steam practically coming from his ears from his anger. A younger security officer had tried to stop him but was immidately plowed over and after a long winded fight of words with the head security officer, he finally ended up where he was currently sitting; in the main office of the security department, with monitors all around him, but the man's main focus was on one specific monitor.

The silver-haired man jumped slightly as his friend laid his hand on his shoulder, but immidately eased once he found it only to be Miroku, he took a seat easily beside him. "So have you found anything?"

The young detective through his feet up onto the desk in front of him before shaking his head diligently. "Not a thing. After about five minutes of filming the lens is covered in black paint."

Though that wouldn't seem like a good thing to many people, the monk smiled none the less. "Well that's good in a way. At least we have a hunch that she's human and isn't some demon who is able to disguise themselves."

The hanyou went to argue with his friend while watching the tape over and over again when something caught his eye. He immidately jerked upward and paused the video, rewound it, and paused it again. The camera was turning away from the window in the scene, but at the corner edge of the screen, the corner of a white square like object had protruded into its vision.

"What do you suppose that is?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, concentration clear in the depths of his amber orbs before realization struck him. "Perhaps the window's frame?"

Confusion crossed the monk's face. "But the window is still a few feet over to the left. If that is indeed the window frame then not only is it out of place, but it's also tilted towards the ground…" His voice slowed at the end of his sentence, finally realizing what his friend had discovered.

"Exactly!" A cocky smirk fell across his lips at the thought of understanding yet another one of Miss Kiss's famous entrances. "Come on!" He roughly grabbed his friend by the wrist before jerking him out of the room and immidately making their way back up to the ninth floor.

Once on their desired story, Inuyasha released the monk's hand and stomped off towards the room once more, but before doing so he was intercepted by his secretary. "Detective, I've received a total of over fifteen calls with girls and guys alike claiming they are Miss Kiss and that they got their bag back. Clearly these are jokes, but what should I do about it?"

He merely rolled his beautiful amber eyes and glanced back at the phone, which began to ring as if on cue. "Tell them to stop the bull shit!" He then turned again before she could reply and made his way into the Evidence Room, fully ready to prove his theory right.

"See." He took his hand and pointed towards the window. "Once she got in here she followed behind the camera. After ducking into a dark corner and waiting for the camera to turn the other way, she made her way up and sprayed the lens with black paint, giving her ample time to grab her bag, leave her mark, and get the hell out!"

"That could be true," Miroku chimed in. "but how could a woman of her stature get to the window in the first place, let alone take the frame down without having it crash into the floor."

The hanyou paused a moment before turning and making his way to the piece of glass in questioning. "Here." He pulled out a loose screw from the window frame. The contact to the loose glass immidately made the frame and all fall towards the detective. He quickly caught it with his free hand and was surprised to feel how light it actually was despite his hanyou abilities. "It's not as heavy as you think. With a little effort I wouldn't put it past her."

"Okay." The monk nodded in agreement. "I understand that, now how did she get up here in the first place. We clearly had her bag and tools…"

"But she could have had spares."

"Suction cups maybe?"

"Most likely." The detective sat the window frame, complete with glass and all, down on the floor in front of the open hole now in the wall. He leaned out, his head looking down the many stories of the tall building. "It would be the only way up."

"But they aren't made for much weight."

"She slim, so I'm sure they could have held her for what little time she needed. Then once she got her bag, escaping should have been easy."

The monk brought his hand up and tapped his finger on his chin, pondering in thought before speaking his opinions to his friend. "Yeah. She seems to be extremely skilled for being a human woman."

"Feh." Inuyasha began placing the window back in its proper place before turning and facing his friend. "If you ask me, she's extremely lucky."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Actually, I think I get extremely lucky." The young thief confessed. "I mean, yeah, Kaede taught me a lot of things like how to defend myself, get by without being seen, and stuff like that, but I should have been caught a long time ago because of security cameras and such."

Sango's brow furrowed with slight confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I didn't even see that camera until I got on the other side of the room and was just lucky that it was turned the other way. To top it off I almost dropped the window on the floor when I first got up there."

"Kagome!" Her friend yelped in slight shock. "You've been risking yourself on mostly luck for the longest time now!" This only earned a grin from the woman in question before all fell quiet when an almost forgotten about young boy treaded into the kitchen lazily, clearly still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked in a groggy tone as he stretched out his back and wiped away the sleep in his eyes.

"Nothing." Kagome spoke with a genuine smile across her face.

Once the young boy had finally fully woken up, he pulled his small body up onto one of the stools at the counter the two women were sitting at. It truly was a cute site to behold, for his chin barely reached over the counter. "Does Inuyasha know you're Miss Kiss yet?"

Silence fogged the room so heavily after he spoke, that the women were sure they were going to vomit from the uneasy feeling. After pushing the knot in her throat back down, the thief questioned their new friend. "What makes you think I'm Miss Kiss sweetie?"

The boy gave them a dumbfounded look as if questioning them 'do you really think I'm that stupid', but shrugged his shoulders. "You two left last night and you were covered in more clothes then you normally wear. When you come home I heard you guys yell about something you had done. Then I heard the news this morning about Miss Kiss's bag being stolen from the Police Department." He was now speaking like a young adult. "It's clear to anyone in this apartment that you're Miss Kiss Kagome."

The women looked at themselves then to the boy with widened eyes. How did this kid figure out her secret she had kept from all except for Sango so quickly? More than ever, should she protest his conclusion and risk him telling Inuyasha about his theory or straight up tell the kid and get a few ground rules down. In the end the latter one won as she began to speak. "Listen Shippou. You're right. I'm Miss Kiss, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"You promise me?"

"Of course!" He gleamed with pride at her trust with her secret and quickly brought his tiny hand up to his mouth, zipping it shut with an imaginary zipper before pretending to throw the zipper part away. The three laughed and giggled at the sight of the young boy.

This is when the phone rang, causing a certain demon slayer to jump before turning around and picking the piece of technology up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sango? It's Miroku." A happy-go-lucky voice fell from the receiver of the phone.

"Miroku? How did you get my number?" Once she spoke his name she received a questioning look from her friend.

"Oh, Kagome gave it to Inuyasha the night we took you guys home. Listen, I was wondering if you two wanted to meet up for some lunch, our treat."

Sango was about to speak when she heard a familiar voice shouting something about not paying for anything else after the night before in the background, but she continued on. "That sounds great, give me a time and place."

"How about The Caboose around two?"

"Sounds good, we'll see you then!" With that the two hung up their ends of the line. Sango turned to her friend, smiling lightly. "Miroku and Inuyasha want to treat us to lunch at The Caboose."

"The Caboose?"

"Yeah, it's a sports bar a few miles away. It's their treat."

A grin spread across the miko's face. "Well if that's the case then I'm surely going."

But their excitement was soon cut off by a familiar young boy's voice. "What about me?" His deep eyes gazed up to look at his new found friends.

The women immidately took sympathy on the orphan boy, just as they had done the afternoon they ran into him, and Kagome reached over to him, bundling him up into her arms and dragging him onto her lap. "Of course you can come!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Chapter 11 down! The story line is slowly but surely unraveling. Once again I'm sorry for the delay, but I will always update this story sooner or later so no worries. Now, about Miroku's last name. I know there are quite a few stories out there who use the same last name for Miroku and I was going to do that as well so as not to confuse people who read a lot of fan fictions, but decided to make up my own. So I scanned through my Japanese-English English-Japanese Dictionary and found that Midara means lecherous so if it's written the Japanese way with the last name then the first name: Midara Miroku then it should roughly translate to: Lecherous Miroku. Me being the dork that I am thought this was cute. Lol.

**Vocabulary:  
**Demon Slayer – A person who slays demons.  
Hanyou – A half demon and half human hybrid.  
Kitsune – A young fox demon.  
Miko – A human, normally female, who has unusual spiritual powers.  
Monk – A holy figure.  
Youkai – A full demon.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Clouds of the Sky – Inuyasha blew a socket! Lol. But what else would have been expected? And yes, Kagome made it home safely, I'm not quite sure I want to bring Naraku back into the plot yet, but he will be there eventually, for he unravels all the mysteries.  
Kagome of darkness – Oh yes, they definitely are and they will reveal more in the next chapter to Kagome and Sango.  
SenceLess – I love how you read my mind and put them on paper! Lol. It would be just like Inuyasha to put Kagome in jail even though he's head over heals in love with her! Lol.  
SilverStarWing – Yup, she had to, after all, it is her trademark and it can't go unknown that Miss Kiss stole her bag right out from under the police department's noses. Mwahaha! Lol.  
priestessmykala – Definitely more coming. I could never abandon this fic so no worries. And I'm glad you liked it.  
Lady Lenn – Yup! Lol. How could Kagome not tell her best friend? Lol. And I know Inuyasha is being an ass at the moment, but he'll get what's coming to him in the end plus a good ass whooping and a broken heart. It's sad, but all will work out.  
stand alone complex – Nope. At first I was going to have Sesshoumaru confront her but then let her go just to spite his brother, but I completely forgot about it while writing the chapter. ; I'm glad you liked it though.


End file.
